


The Boxer Guy

by Carol157



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol157/pseuds/Carol157
Summary: As Donna Paulsen peers out the exam room window she spots a boxer with blondish hair and nice build.  He has intrigued her.  This is an AU Suits fiction which explores if and how Donna and Harvey meet and perhaps fall in love and hopefully wind up together. All characters are not in the same positions as in Suits meaning Harvey and Donna have jobs in entertainment but somehow the they may wind up in the same place---falling in love.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I am posting in two places. This is also posted in FF.net under THE BOXER GUY and it is an AU Suits work. My name is Carol157 in this site and I look forward to hopefully attracting new readers and maintaining older ones. Please leave kudos, critiques, or whatever. As I always find these remarks reinforcement and continued inspiration. This work was inspired by a picture of Sarah Rafferty taken in Paris at one of her photoshoots for Vogue Greece.

The Boxer Guy

Donna Paulsen looked through the blinds of the gym bathroom. Her first question was why blinds in a public bathroom, but a plausible answer flitted through her mind as she spotted the rather handsome guy pounding away at a punching bag. He was tall, blondish, broad shoulders and built rather well and he hit the bag with such intensity that she knew he had been working on his boxing for a long time. She closed the blinds after a good long look and decided that he was her type of guy.  
“Ok, I’m the gym trainer and I hear you may have sprained your ankle in your last spin class?” Dr. Amanapour asked as she breezed into the bathroom. “By the way, sorry about the accommodations, but our exam rooms are being refurbished.  
“That’s ok, doc. I’ve had a pleasant view,” Donna said as she sat on the toilet waiting to be seen. She had been sitting in the tub revamping her lipstick in hopes that the doctor would be male and she could do a little innocent flirting. She was a tad disappointed but then decided the female doctor may be useful in another way.  
“Say, doctor, do you know anything about that boxer guy?”  
“Which one?” Amanapour asked as she saw the bad bruise on Donna’s ankle.  
“The blondish guy punching the bag?” Donna described.  
Dr. Amanapour peeked through the blinds and spotted the guy Donna was speaking of.  
“Oh, him? Believe me. You don’t want anything to do with him,” Amanpour stated.  
“Why? What do you know that I don’t know?” Donna persisted.  
Amanapour, a very pretty petite woman of Eastern Indian descent said, “Harvey Specter? He’s a womanizer. He preys on women and then if they want more---he’s not available. I think he’s been training forever at this gym. I got here about two years ago. We dated twice and then he stopped calling.”  
“Did you try to call him?”  
“Oh, yeah, he said it was over in no uncertain terms,” Amanapour said. “My advice? Steer clear of that one.”  
Donna never took anyone else’s advice although on occasion she had never been shy in doling in out decided she could form her own decisions.  
“Ok, let’s just bandage this up. We have some crutches here if you want to use them or I can get you a cane. Which would you prefer?”  
Donna did not answer immediately as her mind was still focused on Harvey Specter.  
“Cane. I look a little less pathetic.”  
“How are you getting home?”  
“A friend will pick me up. I’ll just call him.”  
“Ok. Now ice that ankle every few hours and if the swelling doesn’t go down or some other complication call your physician. Also, you can take Tylenol or Advil for the pain, if necessary.”  
Donna shook the Amanapour’s hand and said, “Thank you, doc.”  
“Nice to meet you, Donna. You’ll be back spinning or whatever classes you’re taking here very soon.”  
The doctor left the bathroom as Donna called her friend to pick her up.  
Women, pain in the ass. I don’t know why I keep letting myself get involved with pretty faces and pretty bodies. Because you’re a man---goddammit! That’s what men do!  
“Harvey! Harvey!”  
“Sorry, Mike, I guess I got a little carried away,” Harvey apologized.  
“Yeah, well, next time you plan to hit me make sure I’m protected. I don’t think my wife would appreciate an injury in my vital area.”  
“Look, I said I was sorry,” Harvey said and then quickly got out of his gloves and sat down taking a long drink from his water bottle.  
Mike Ross, Harvey’s trainer as well as his best friend, sat down next to him on the bench.  
“What’s got you so agitated?”  
“Oh, the lady I was going with dumped me. Said if I wasn’t ready for the plunge then that was it,” Harvey stated taking another shot from his bottle and running a bandaged hand through his hair.  
“Ah, always easier to be the dumper than the dumpee! Welcome to the club, Harvey. Been there.”  
“Well, I rarely am. It feels….weird,” Harvey hesitated.  
Mike laughed loud and slapped Harvey on his sweaty back. “You’ll get over it Eventually, you will find your soulmate. Just like Rachel and me.”  
Harvey laughed with disdain. “Yeah. Sure buddy. That’s what my father used to tell me.”


	2. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we continue Donna and Harvey's separate lives. Donna has an audition and has to limp around but she has a chance encounter which may change her life. Harvey is still fighting his demons after Scottie has dumped him and his band gig evaporates.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 2

Donna waited outside in the cold for her friend and roommate, Louis Litt, to give her a ride home. Louis was a lawyer and she knew he was really busy, but she also knew he would drop everything to give her a ride home if he knew she was injured. However, she was not ready for the lecture she received when she got in the car.  
"Donna, you know I would do anything for you, but if you tell me you got this injury because you were flirting with some athletic ass from that gym I will never forgive you," Louis berated her as she settled herself and her crutches into the passenger side of Louis' Genesis.   
"Well, hello to you, too. What's got your panties in such a bunch? Sheila?" Donna asked wincing as her ankle gave her a little pain.  
"I'm sorry. It's not you. Yes, it's Sheila."  
Donna nodded and slowly said, "Oh, Sheila. What did she do this time?"  
"She told me she couldn't go to the ballet with me tonight after I spent a lot of money on dinner, tickets, and...other things," Louis mentioned evasively.  
"It's ok, Louis. You know Sheila. She'll change her mind. She always does," Donna said playing with her hair.   
"So? How did hurt yourself?" Louis asked making a turn on the snowy covered road toward the apartment they shared not far from the city.  
"I twisted my ankle off the bike I was riding in spin class. I didn't notice it at first until I hit yoga and the one stretching position gave me pain and I collapsed on the floor."  
"Are you sure? I don't remember you being so clumsy."  
"Yes, Louis. I'm sure. Just get me home. I have to ice my ankle to bring this swelling down."  
"Here we are, m'lady," Louis reported as he pulled up at their brownstone.   
As he helped Donna out of the car, Louis stated, "I know you're right about Sheila. So, I won't be home tonight if all goes as planned."  
"I know, Louis. Thank you," Donna acknowledged as she used one crutch to help her up the cement stairs while Louis held her waist to give her balance.   
"I hope the elevator is working to the fourth floor because I am not up to the stairs today," Donna stated disgustedly.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Harvey Specter had his own issues. After training hard this morning and boxing out his frustrations with his latest woman, he decided to walk home to his apartment. His band did not have a gig tonight, but he knew that a couple of his band members did not appreciate him faking the bass parts in some of the songs they had played. Harvey was a bassist in a small jazz band that had been kicking around the clubs looking for a break into the mainstream for a few years. To supplement his income, he was employed as a studio musician at the local Columbia Records affiliate. Once in a while he was contracted to play on major artists recordings but that had not happened for over a year now and his funds were become sparse.  
Harvey loved his life. He was ambitious and good enough to be a major artist, but at 32 he felt the opportunity may have missed him. He did not care. He was determined to do whatever it took.   
He let himself into his apartment and turned up the heat.   
"Marcus! What the hell? It's freezing in here. It's February in New York, you know!" Harvey bellowed.  
Marcus, Harvey's younger brother by six years, came padding out with the large Black Labrador dog, Beanie, behind him. Marcus was still in college having been waylaid for a few years by a gambling addiction and Harvey generously thought he should allow him to move in with him, so he could keep an eye on him. Marcus was wearing a white chef's outfit with apron as Marcus, it seemed, was ready for work at the elite restaurant around the corner from the apartment.  
"Hey, Beanie," Harvey acknowledged as he bent and petted the dog who was anxious for affection.  
"I'm sorry, big brother, I thought you had a gig tonight and wouldn't be home."  
"No," Harvey corrected. "That's tomorrow night. I was just at the gym taking my women frustration out on the punching bag."  
"Harvey? Without a lady? Let me call The Herald and they can tell the world," Marcus teased. Marcus was impressed by Harvey's love life. After a gig, Harvey never came home alone. The proof would be some pretty woman puttering in the kitchen late next morning. Sometimes, Marcus would be in bed after a shift at the restaurant or a late night class and could hear the noises coming from his brother's bedroom.   
"Well, you know, I've been seeing one woman for a while now and she dumped me," Harvey grouched walking into the living room removing his winter coat and throwing it behind him on the leather couch.   
"Scottie? Scottie dumped you?"  
"Yeah, can you believe it?"  
Marcus who petted the dog for a minute looked at his brother and wanted to ask him more questions, however, he spotted the clock on the living room wall.  
"Uh-oh, brother, I gotta get to work. I'm working the lunch and dinner rush today, so I get a chance to show them what a great cook I am. I have class tonight, but if you want to talk I'll be home around midnight."  
"Sure. Go..." Harvey said waving his arm at his brother.   
The door of their small apartment slammed announcing Marcus' departure and almost like Beanie knew Harvey was sad he climbed up next to Harvey and put his head in Harvey's lap for comfort.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Donna, in the meantime, sat with her ankle propped up on the coffee table in the apartment she shared with Louis. She was drinking some comfort hot chocolate that Louis insisted making for her before he left the apartment to return to the office. As she watched the mushy love story on TV and sipped her hot chocolate, Bruno jumped up and sat next to Donna and snuggled with her.   
"Hey Bruno, how's the big kitty?" Donna said to Bruno giving him a scratch behind his ear hearing him purr. "You like that, don't you?"   
Donna then stopped petting Bruno as she spotted a somewhat familiar face appearing on her TV.   
"It's him!" She cried though no human would hear her. Bruno was roused and then Mikado across the way poked up her lazy head. She was pregnant with kittens which excited the hell out of Louis because he knew Bruno was the dad. However, Donna liked the cats but really did not want to live with a whole clan of them.   
The "him" was Harvey Specter who had happened to have been a passing musician in an advertisement for an Atlantic City casino night club.   
"I knew he looked familiar somehow," Donna said aloud. Her ankle had slid off the coffee table at her surprise and she noticed a pretty large black and blue mark.  
"Damn! I have that audition tomorrow. Well, I have to go because I need the job or else I'll be force to take that secretarial job in the pool at Louis' firm."  
Her phone beeped. Donna looked at the name flashing on the screen. It was her father.  
"Hi dad," Donna said disgustedly. Her father, James Paulsen, had called her everyday with an update at his latest financial schemes. He meant well and there was no doubt he loved his daughter, but Donna was running out of conversation with him almost as fast as her monetary funds. She owed three months' rent to Louis for her half. Her roommate would never say anything and would never throw her out, but it was becoming increasingly clear that she was becoming a sore point between Louis and his love, Sheila.  
"I'm coming in the city to see you. I have some money for you if you need it. My latest deal was pretty lucrative."  
Donna sighed heavily. "Dad, I don't need your money. I have an audition tomorrow and I have a position at the firm where Louis works should I need to take it."  
"What's the audition?"  
"Oh, just a bit part in an off Broadway play. I'll let you know if I get it."  
Donna could hear her father grunt at the other end of the line.  
"Is there singing involved?"  
"No just a short speaking part. I'm not trying out for singing parts anymore. I don't have that kind of voice."  
"Sure you do. You just lack confidence," James said trying to encourage his daughter.  
"When have I ever lacked confidence in anything?"  
"You have a point."  
"Dad? What's going on? You're awfully quiet."  
"Have you seen your mom lately?"  
"No."  
"Your sister told me she has a boyfriend," James sorrowfully said.  
"Dad, Charlotte doesn't know squat. I'm sure mom misses you."  
"I hope she does. I miss her."  
"Well, talk to you later dad. I'll let you know when I'm free for lunch tomorrow," Donna told her father realizing that her dad needed her right now as a connection to his estranged wife and his daughters' mother.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Our gig got cancelled," Ricky Garfield told Harvey over the phone early next morning.  
"Why?"  
"Apparently, Travis couldn't close down our payment. So he cancelled."  
"Shit!"  
"Don't worry. My mom said they need a bassist at the Columbia affiliate again. She held your contract with them open, so they will need you to be there tomorrow at five pm."  
"Great! You coming?" Harvey asked his friend the drummer of the band.  
"No, apparently the drummer already laid down his tracks."  
"Oh? Then I guess we just wait until we hear of another spot," Harvey said as he padded his way to the small kitchen for a cup of coffee. He looked past his brother's room on route to the kitchen and noticed he was conked out with his clothes on lying atop his bed. He must have been studying after his shift last night because his desk light was on, book open, and computer still lit.  
"Travis has a good nose for finding places," Ricky told him.   
"Well, I will look, too. Thanks, Rick. Tell your mom thank you, too." Harvey hung up.  
Now that Harvey had the whole day free again, he thought he would look on the internet and in the paper for some opportunities. Later he would go to the gym for a little treadmill work. Harvey normally liked to jog through Central Park when he got the chance but right now he was too depressed to run that far in the cold and snow.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Donna had to report to her audition at 9:00 am sharp in a small tiny out of the way theater. She would just have to limp her way onto the subway and into the theater. Louis was either at work or still at Sheila's as Donna noted his bedroom door was open. She fed Bruno and the expectant Mikado before leaving. Donna was familiar with this particular theater as she had been with a company a year ago which regularly played there. She had had a couple of great parts in a couple of Shakespeare's plays---her favorite. She actually played Juliet in a version of Romeo and Juliet and she was surprised because in one's early 30's Donna did not think one would pass for a teenager. She also played Ophelia that almost ghost like character from Hamlet. She had played the part in high school, so it was like a coming home to her when she got that part. For both recent plays, both her parents had come temporarily reconciling for the sake of their daughter. Charlotte, Donna's older sister, was nowhere to be found caught up in her own life.   
This play was a new play taking place in the 1940's. The part Donna was auditioning was for spinster who finally found love at the a crucial stage in her life. However, her love was an escaped convict and he was on the run. It was an interesting play and Donna was intrigued with the situation and, of course, the tragic end.  
She sat on one of the remaining chairs and studied the lines she knew by heart.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
"That was a bust," Donna said as she emerged limping from the studio. In disgust, she threw away the script down a trashcan she found at the back of the studio. Her ankle was killing her although she had been sitting for most of the 90 minute waiting time. When she finally got up to read the lines, the director said all the parts were now filled. He thanked everyone for their time and suggested a few other irons in the fire before everyone dispersed.   
She continued to walk down the street and saw a little bistro that was advertising for a piano bar musician or at least a singer. Donna knew she was a fairly good singer, but not the Broadway type voice. Lord knows she tried out but always wound up in the chorus. Her piano skills were a tad rusty having not had a lesson or had a piano since she was in junior high. She had taken a few lessons since then but when the money ran out so did the continuing lessons. She knew enough to get by.  
She checked the time on her phone and it read 11:30 am. She tried the door of the bistro. It opened and she entered.  
"Excuse me, ma'a, but we're not open for lunch until 12:00. If you'll make a reservation--"  
"Oh, I'm not here to eat. I'm here to inquire about the piano bar singer?"  
"Certainly," the tall blonde woman stated. "Let me find Pierre for you. He runs the bistro in the evening and the club portion which is around the corner."  
"That's where the musician would be performing?"  
"Yes." The blonde woman was becoming a little annoyed at the redhead's persistence. She was preparing the room for the lunch crowd and she knew they may have been overbooked.   
"Would it be possible to see the room?" Donna asked politely.   
The hostess gave her a smirk because besides the coming lunch rush overbookings she had had about enough of these johnny-come-lately-so-called singers/musicians answering blatant advertisement in her part of the restaurant.  
"I suppose so. Pierre!" She called back and accompanied a limping Donna to the back end of the restaurant.  
As they were coming through the corridor where the common kitchen were joined they ran into one of the chefs who was holding an armful of fresh vegetables. All three people collided which knocked Donna on her butt because of her gimpty ankle, the hostess bumped against a wall but did not fall, and the vegetables which the chef were carrying spilled all over the ground.  
"Oh, I hope these are still useable," the chef said and then spotted Donna still trying to rise on her bad ankle. The chef bent down and helped Donna to a standing position before he helped the blonde hostess retrieve the vegetables from the ground.  
"I'm sorry," apologized the chef. "I'm just in a hurry to make this meal for the dinner crowd."  
"I see," Donna said. "Those vegetables must be pretty special to it if you are making sure they are not bruised."  
"Yes. I prefer to use only fresh unblemished vegetables if I can. This place is so much better than some I've worked."  
Donna bit her lip and nodded. She noted the restless, disgusted look on the hostess' face.   
"Marcus, next time, watch where you're going," Camilla, the hostess, reprimanded the young chef.  
"So, why are you here?" Marcus asked making small talk and continuing to piss off the hostess.  
"I'm trying out for the piano bar musician/singer," Donna explained.  
"Well, I hope you get it," Marcus said shaking her hand. "I'm Marcus by the way second assistant chef."  
"I'm Donna," she said shaking his hand back.  
"Enough for the small talk," Camilla said. "I have to get her to Pierre."


	3. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Harvey are moving along in their day. Donna accidentally bumps into a person connected to Harvey and he is excited about meeting her. Harvey also finally finds out who was looking at him through the blinds. Introducing Samantha Wheeler who just returned from her last tour with the military and is friends with Donna. Still weaving the basis for Donna and Harvey to meet in this AU fiction.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 3

"Harvey! Harvey!' Marcus called as he entered the apartment. "Down, Beanie, I'm glad to see you, too."  
Marcus did not get an answer, so he figured his brother was at his gig tonight. He left a text on his phone.  
MS: You have to come to the Bistro soon! They just hired a spectacular new singer for the piano bar.   
HS: What? The gig was cancelled. I'm just leaving the bar with Mike. Be there soon.  
As soon as Harvey arrived home, he called for Marcus who was still studying for his class the next day.  
"Hey, so what's so special about this singer and since when do they have entertainment at that pretentious place you work?" Harvey asked with all the sarcasm he could spill into the question.  
Marcus continued writing and spoke simultaneously.   
"In answer to your questions: 1. She plays piano as well and as a great sexy quality to her voice. She's a redhead and I know how much you like redheads. 2. It's an experiment as far as I know. It is not a pretentious place. They need to get more nighttime patrons."  
"As for the redhead thing, you know that was because it was Ricky's mom. She is hot!"  
"Oh, I see you're into cougars," Marcus teased having stopped working and looked up at his brother standing in his bedroom doorway.  
Harvey rolled his eyes. "I have to be at Columbia Affiliate tomorrow at 5 pm, and I have an interview for a mailroom clerk's job at a law firm downtown."  
"I thought you were told to rehearse," Marcus reminded him.  
"I did. Most of the day. Then I went to the gym for a late workout. Mike invited me for a drink, so I went. Do you want me tell you how many times I pissed today, too?" Harvey could not help being sarcastic with his brother. After all, Harvey was the one who imposed himself as his brother's keeper not the other way around.  
Marcus rolled his eyes and resumed his writing.   
"Goodnight, Harvey."  
"Goodnight, Marcus."  
As he walked to the other door and began to undress, he called to his brother.  
"Hey, when does this new singer start?"  
"Sometime next week. She has to recover from a sprained ankle and needs to get her repertoire together."  
"She tell you that?"  
"Yep."  
Harvey silently raised an eyebrow in answer and said, "Mm."  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Donna's day went pretty well after she was told she won the audition. Her ankle hurt like a son of a bitch, so she took a cab home. She had called her dad in the meantime to ask him to pick her up as she did not think she was in any condition to stand and wait for a bus or a cab with a swollen ankle.  
When she limped through the door, Louis was there freshly suited for court and confirming that Mikado was comfortable and Bruno would stay away from her.  
He finished taking a sip of coffee and said, "It's going to be any day now. I just know it."  
Donna who was tired from limping from place to place disgustedly placed her keys on the hook beside the door and standing there on one leg hurriedly removed her coat.  
"What's going to be any day, Louis?"  
"Mikado giving birth."  
"Well, I hope I'm not here when it happens," Donna said limping to go to her room.  
"Donna, it's the miracle of life," Louis protested.  
Donna retreated back a couple of steps and squeezed Louis' chubby face in her hands.  
"I know this is a wonderful event for you and I am happy for you. As for me, I'm just not that into having babies right now---human or feline. Love you anyway," Donna explained and hugged Louis.  
When she released him and she limped away, Louis became concerned and followed her to her room and stopped at the doorway leaning on the jam.  
"So how did the audition go?"  
"Well, I didn't get the one I was exactly going for, but I did get a job," Donna said nonchalantly.  
"Donna! That's wonderful! What is the job?"   
She had been rooting around her room trying to get her yoga pants and bralette out because she thought she would kill some time at the gym before having to get her music together and call one of her musician buddies to help her rehearse before she started working a week from the day. She also had to see if she had some makeshift gowns until she could buy a few more. Donna had sung before in a club and some of her wardrobe would not do for nightly gigs. This Bistro was more an upper level, French jazz club feel; so she would have to try some new numbers. She wanted to be good at this job because one never knew where it could lead. Plus the pay was not bad considering.  
Donna rose to her full height and said, " You know the Bistro a few blocks down?"  
"Of course, the one they call the Bistro."  
"The nightclub dinner part of the restaurant was looking for a piano bar/singer. I auditioned on the fly and the owner liked me!"  
"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Louis gave her one of his biggest hugs.  
Donna made a face, smiled, and hugged him back. When they released she mentioned that she could make up her half of the rent for the last three months when she got paid.  
"Now I told you don't worry about that. Mi casa tu casa as long as you need it."  
"You are such a good friend. Thank you."  
"I have to get to court. I will be home tonight. Sheila has a school council meeting. Stay off that ankle." Louis kept talking as he walked away.  
Donna found her yoga gear and changed into it and thought she would catch a cab rather than limp on her bad ankle. If not, she may just observe the boxing portion of the gym and see if that boxer/sax player was punching today.  
In the meantime, her dad was picking her up soon for mid after noon lunch. He would be happy for her (she hoped) that she had a got a job singing even if it was not the kind of singing he would have preferred for her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Earlier in the day after Harvey had rehearsed his part of his band's original cover songs, he had decided to go box again. The humiliation of being dumped by his on again, off again steady of the last few years was still sticking in his craw. He decided to call Mike and see if he could get a sparring partner for a round or two of actual boxing.   
"Sure, Harvey, I've got someone the right weight class ready to kick your ass. Why don't you come over here and then when you've had enough we can get a drink and you can empty your heart about your female issues."  
"Mike, a girl dumped me, I'm not getting my period from the way you make it sound," Harvey bantered back. Harvey thought: I take shit from Mike and I take shit from my brother because I got dumped by the one woman I ever had more than just a one night stand. What's the issue?  
Mike chuckled. They agreed to meet at the gym around 3:00 pm.  
At that time, it happened that Donna limped her way into the boxing portion of the gym on route to yoga class which was at 4. She wanted the gym doctor to look at her ankle again and see if there was something other than sitting on her ass to heal it. Actually that was an excuse because Donna decided she wanted to meet this guy. After all, she knew he was either really a musician or actor as he was on that casino commercial. Either way she had a few questions and felt he may be a kindred spirit in the ways of show business.  
Donna held onto the railing of the upper walkway as she looked into the gym. Yep, there he is having a sparring match with someone. No one's wearing gear! He's either really bad at this or he doesn't care where he gets punched. Third option: he's really good and doesn't need too much protection.  
"See something you like?" A female voice said behind her.  
Donna turned around and her eyes became wide. "Samantha! You're back?"  
"My tour ended last week. I decided to take the honorable discharge and see if I could finish my law degree or become a cop," Samantha Wheeler explained.  
"It's so good to see you," Donna said as she bent forward and the two women embraced.  
"So, what are you doing here? Your ankle looks like it four times the size it should be," Samantha said.  
"I twisted it yesterday coming off my spin bike. I just thought I could do a little yoga today to see if it helps."  
"Donna. The only thing that will help is elevation and ice. Did you just get here?"  
"Yes. I was on my way to the trainer's room when I decided to take the scenic route," Donna said pointing at the guy from behind a hand she had against her cheek.  
"I don't know him. He and I have different trainers or I could introduce you. Mmm... I've seen him before."  
"Yesterday, the gym doctor told me his name is Harvey Specter. She also said he was bad news. She had dated him for one night and then he never called again. It seemed to be his M.O. I also discovered yesterday while I iced this stupid ankle that he plays electric bass or pretended to for a commercial."  
"That's where I saw him!" Samantha said snapping her fingers. "So I gather you're in the hunt for him?"  
Donna waved her hand in a seesaw motion. "Maybe. I'm just a little skittish after my breakup with Mark."  
"That was four months ago. You have to get back in the "ring", my dear," tall blonde Samantha gently admonished Donna using air quotes.  
"That is sort of what I was planning."  
"Well, let me know how it goes. I'm going home. Call me," Samantha, whom no one ever called Sam, stated as she went through an opaque glass door into the ladies' showers.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Donna leaned over the railing and examined the blondish guy as he bobbed and weaved his way around his sparring opponent. She did not know much about boxing other than the Muhammad Ali and Joe Frazier stuff; and it was not one of her favorite events in the Olympics, but she thought as in all things she knew enough to get by.   
As she was leaning, Dr. Amanapour found her.   
"I thought I told you to stay off that ankle. It's huge!"  
"I tried, but I do have a life you know," Donna answered. "Actually, I came---"  
"I know why you came back here. Yes, he's been here for a while. I told you, though, if you want your heart broken then you're looking at the right guy."  
"How do you know I just don't want a little fun with a great looking guy?"  
The doctor just rolled her eyeballs.   
"Well, at least come back downstairs to the makeshift exam room and I promise you can look through the blinds at him."  
Donna limped following the doctor.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey was doing well with his sparring when he got clocked in the chin by his opponent. He went down and Mike hurried over to the ring to see if Harvey was still in the right century.  
"Sorry, Harvey," George said as he stood sweating over him.  
Harvey leaned against the ropes and shook his head trying to stop seeing the stars in front of his eyes.   
"No, that's ok. It was fair. I took my eye off you." He managed to get himself up but then he bent over and placed his gloved hands on his knees and told George that was enough for one day.  
Mike went into the ring and handed Harvey a towel.   
"What the hell happened? I turn away for two minutes and then I find you on the mat wondering where you are," Mike said.  
"Those blinds. What room is that?" Harvey asked.  
Mike looked in the direction Harvey indicated.   
"It goes to the makeshift exam room. It used to be a Ladies' Room and the window was a mirror. Why?" Mike asked puzzled.  
"There was a redhead looking through those blinds at me and I wondered who she was."  
"Hey, boxer guy, I was the redhead looking at you," Donna said behind Harvey.  
He turned around and immediately rose to his full height and eyed the tall red head looking up at him.


	4. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Harvey meet at the gym. Harvey is intrigued with Donna and they set up a time to meet for dinner later that day. Donna realizes that there is more to Harvey than meets the eye and she really feels for him and what his needs may be. Harvey more than anything wants their relationship to advance. He realizes she is different than other women.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 4

"So, just what was it that you made you look through that window at me?" Harvey asked the redhead.   
"Well, I don't know much about boxing but I previously thought you were pretty good," Donna flirted without introduction.  
Harvey turned around and leaned on the ropes. His head did a quick jerk and he acknowledged what she said, "What do you mean "previously" thought I was pretty good?"  
"It looks like your sparring partner knocked you on your butt," Donna said with a smile.  
Harvey creeped in closer to her and smiled his most charming smile.   
He waggled his finger for her to limp further in so she could hear.   
"To tell you the truth, I went down because I was looking at you through the blinds of the exam room wondering who was that fantastic looking redhead looking at me." Harvey flirted back with no compunction whatsoever. In his torrid past, he had had a lot of women throw themselves at him. Once in a while he would let one in for a short time and then again some of them only wanted to satisfy their own needs.   
"Sure you did, Harvey," Donna said mentioning his name to see his reaction. She started to limp/walk away when she heard him get her attention.  
"Hey, you have me at a disadvantage," Harvey said. "You know my first name, but I don't know yours."  
"Well, this is your lucky day because you get to meet Donna."  
"Let me guess...your first name is Donna."  
"Yes. You don't know how Donna I am," she said and then turned away.  
"Say, Donna. How about I get cleaned up and meet you Dunleavy's across the street in about ten minutes?" Harvey asked. "You could wait for me here if you want and I can help you cross the street. That ankle looks mighty painful."  
Donna lowered her eyes and then smiled. "Harvey, how about I go home. I don't live far. I freshen up and meet you down the street a bit at Michaelson's in a half hour? I bet a man like you is hungry after a work out. I know I am."  
She purred her invitation. She knew she had him and she really could not wait to find out more about him.  
Harvey smiled his full wattage smile. "Deal."  
"See you in half an hour, Harvey," Donna said as this time she definitely had turned and left.  
Harvey remained watching her back as she moved from his sight and out the gym door.  
"What was that all about?" Mike asked as he had completed his rounding up of towels and equipment and walked over to Harvey seeing he and the redhead had stopped talking.  
"I'm not sure, Mike, but I may have just met the woman who may change my mind about marriage."  
"So I gather we won't be having that drink."  
"Nope. Not we. Her and me. Sorry buddy. Maybe next time." Harvey clapped Mike on the upper arm as he exited the ring and practically skipped his way to the showers.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Donna limped her way home from the gym heavily leaning on her one crutch, took a quick shower, and put on her most sophisticated and flirtatious outfit. A low cut loose knit cardigan sweater in dark green with the one of the few A-frame skirts she remembered she owned. The skirt was silver and would reflect the light as she moved. It was tight around her hips and showed her assets to their best. Unfortunately, due to her continuing sprained ankle, she had to a wear a pair of black patent leather flats rather than the spiky stilettos she favored. She had iced her ankle for about thirty seconds so she could rewrap it with a fresh Ace bandage and fit her foot into the shoe.  
She had just enough money left on her so she could take a short cab ride instead of limping back on her ankle walking to the bar/restaurant through the February cold.   
When she entered the dimly lit glass and wooden framed establishment, she took a seat at the bar and sipped on a Martini and sucked on one of of her two olives while she waited for Harvey to come through the door. She was sucking on her second olive when she spotted him. He was handsome Donna thought. Now I can find out if he is really a musician or an actor or whatever. Donna's heart skipped a beat from not only how handsome Harvey was but also from the enormity of what she was intending. She watched as Harvey approached the bar.  
"Hey," Harvey said. "Do you want to get a table instead of drinking at the bar?"  
"I already did," Donna said.   
Harvey ordered himself a scotch. After the bartender gave it to him, Donna found the host and he showed them to their table which was in a quiet, dusky, alcove away from the noisy center of the place. Here they could talk intimately and, hopefully, hear each other.  
"I have to admit this is nice," Harvey said taking a sip of his drink. He could barely speak. He knew she was beautiful even if when she introduced herself while was sweaty, wearing no makeup, and with an ankle five times its size. All Harvey knew was that he never felt this way the moment he meant a woman. He did not understand what was happening within himself, but he knew that this was different.  
"So, tell me why, you wanted to talk to me so badly," Harvey ventured.  
"I just wanted to know if you are the same guy in that casino commercial?"  
"Casino commercial?"  
Donna laughed. "Don't play coy with me, Harvey. Are you or are you not a musician?"  
Harvey placed his glass back on the table before he answered and in the interim the server came to take their orders.  
"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries," Harvey answered.  
"I will have the quesadillas with Spanish rice," Donna ordered.  
"Ok, he's gone now. Are you?"  
"Why? Are you a groupie?" Harvey asked amused at the question. No other woman has approached me this way. Hell, that commercial did little for the band; however, it seems to be paying off in other ways Harvey thought as he looked into Donna's eyes. She's a straight shooter; no bullshit from her. It seems only the truth will do.  
"Yes, that's me, and, yes, I am a musician. I play bass in a band."  
"Do you sing as well? It looked like it in that ad you may have been singing."  
"I was and I do. Backup vocals. I could never be the lead guy. He's exceptional."  
Donna smirked under her hair and then waited as their hors d'oeuvres were exchanged for a smorgasbord of choices. In the interim their server brought them two fresh drinks.  
"So, let's get back to you," Harvey said taking a sip of his refreshed scotch and a pretzel in his mouth.  
"Ooo, my favorite subject," Donna responded teasing.  
"Well, I don't think you're favorite subject just wanted to confirm if I was that guy in that commercial. You want something."  
She leaned forward. "You don't get sex on the first date, mister. I am not that easy."  
"Well, then, Donna, this is nice, but what do you want?"  
"So, you are no longer interested because I told you we weren't winding up in bed and this isn't one of your one night stands?"  
"How do you know about those?" Harvey asked defensively not knowing whether to be intrigued or insulted at her somewhat knowledge of his ways. He smirked at her as he waited for her to answer his question.  
"I have my sources," Donna responded and took a sip of her drink and a bite of her quesadilla. She was famished having not eaten much at lunch with her father.  
Donna wiped her mouth with her napkin and continued why she wanted to meet Harvey.  
"Let's say. I am in the entertainment business, too, and I was intrigued."  
"So are you a singer?" Harvey asked as he chomped down on the enormous cheeseburger.  
"Yes and no," Donna said. She was very reluctant to reveal to anyone, especially an almost stranger, about her new gig.  
"I do sing, but first and foremost I am an actress. I sing professionally if it's the only job I can get, but my favorite work has been when I have acted in Shakespeare."  
Harvey rolled his eyes. Just when I thought she was a straight shooter! Every actress I have ever met has thrown Shakespeare in my face as if to impress me.   
"Really. The bard?" Harvey asked sarcastically.  
"You don't think I ever did act in a Shakespeare play, do you?" Donna said hitting him on the arm. She swiftly took her hand away as she noticed Harvey looked down. Donna felt a spark between them and when she looked up at Harvey she could tell he had felt it as well.  
"On Broadway?"  
"In the area, off Broadway, but yes, I have done Shakespeare. I also acted in college, drama school, and high school...how much further back do you want me to go?"  
Harvey watched her face as she defended herself. He knew she had spoken the truth.  
"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just..."  
"What?"  
"I know I'm not perfect with women and I don't apologize for that but I don't do it intentionally. There's many a woman who thinks she can impress me by having these lofty ideas, and they are usually the ones that really want something."  
"Like sex?" Donna asked amused.  
"Yes, and we have fun but if they try to cling to me thinking there's more there then I step away," Harvey defended himself.  
"I see then it is true," Donna said noting something different about Harvey's large dark eyes. The expression had, at once, gone from flirty to sad. She knew there must have been a real reason for that hurt but now was not the time to investigate.   
Donna took his phone which had laid on the table between them and immediately put her phone number in it. Then she took her phone and put his number in hers.  
Harvey took the phone from her hand when she had been finished and looked at the name.  
"'Donna Paulsen'", he read.   
"That's just in case you want to talk or go out or whatever. I'm glad we did this," Donna said.  
Harvey wiped his mouth with his napkin and said quietly. "Me, too."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey had returned to his apartment, greeted Beanie, and then when his brother told him about the redheaded new singer at the Bistro Harvey had lied to Marcus saying it was drinks he had with Mike when actually he had had a meal with a certain redhead who unbeknownst to Harvey was the new piano bar singer.  
After saying goodnight to his brother, Harvey collapsed onto his bed knowing he had to be prepared for his contract work the next evening. His mind, though, constantly brought Donna's pretty face to his eye and her expressive green/hazel eyes. He pulled his phone from his jeans and looked at her phone number.  
Should he call? Should he wait to see if she called him? Should he just treat her like he did other women? Well, I can't do that because she's different. If I was going to treat her like every other woman I would be rolling around the sheets with her not laying here contemplating what I should do. I don't regret I told her about me but then again I am not sure why I did.  
He looked at the time on the clock on his nightstand and decided that he needed to get some sleep. As the night wore on, though, the answers to his questions just kept rolling around in his mind simply because Donna Paulsen was different.


	5. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Harvey have finished their dinner and Harvey cannot wait to see her again. However, Donna cannot as she must prepare for her beginning gig. She is flattered by Harvey's impetuosity but she just thinks she cannot give in right now. She especially is skittish as her former relationships were not good when she just would comply with a guy's wishes---no matter what she may have told him. Harvey is frustrated and has second thoughts.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 5

Donna returned home that night to find Louis watching an old ballet on TV.  
"Hey, Donna! Wanna watch Sleeping Beauty with me? Music is Tchiakovsky and the ballet was choreographed---" Louis volunteered.  
"No thanks, Louis. Not tonight. I need to soak this ankle and I think I just want to get into bed. I've had a long day."  
"How did lunch go with your father?"  
Donna removed her heavy coat and laid it over the dining room chair and limped her way into the living room.  
"Ecstatic," she answered in a total opposite tone. "He couldn't be more happy for me in my new gig and he can't wait for me to start so he and mom can come down and see me."  
"I thought your parents were separated."  
"They are. My dad is still hoping for a reconciliation and he thinks by seeing their daughter perform in a nightclub is the way to achieve that."  
"So, in other words, your a means to an end," Louis translated.  
"Mmhmm."  
They sat for a second as Louis' attention was riveted back to the ballet on TV. Donna watched for a few seconds and then said her good night and limped into her room.   
When she arrived there she sat on the bed and then laid down with her feet dangling from the edge of the twin bed. Her mind ruminated on the happenings of the day but it seemed to return to one event. The dinner with Harvey Specter. She knew there was pain that lie behind his smarmy demeanor and gentle brown eyes. She reasoned that's why she told him if he needed to talk she would be there for him.  
She rose to a sitting position and removed the Ace bandage from her swollen ankle and decided to get herself a bowl of ice and elevate her foot on a chair after soaking it in 15 minute intervals. When she was set she closed her bedroom door to a second set of good nights to her roommate and Bruno jumping onto her bed keeping her company. She turned on her TV and left it on The Hallmark Channel to watch some silly but happy romance program while she soaked her foot.   
"Ah... that is cold!" She exclaimed aloud sucking in a breath as she gingerly placed her foot into the ice cold water basin. Amused, she wondered how many more colors her foot would feature in its healing. As she soaked her foot, her phone beeped signalling a call.  
"Great..." she said as she removed her foot and limped over to her phone she had left on her nightstand.  
She managed to get over to it before it had stopped ringing. She sat on the side of the bed and saw the name on the screen before sliding to answer.  
"Harvey?"  
"Look, I'm sorry to call this late, but I just wanted to tell you again that I had a really great time. I thought maybe you would like to go out again maybe on Friday night? My band isn't working at the moment and I have a place you might like to go."  
Donna closed her eyes. She really did not think she would hear from him this soon. She knew he was not asking just to get her into bed. Since she had been a little girl, she had had this empathic power to read people. Harvey Specter, she felt, was a man who needed a friend not another bed partner. Not that she would refuse him if their relationship eventually came to that. She had made mistakes before with men and let sex precipitate her actions instead of listening to her heart and reading her empathic power. That was why she put her number in his phone and his number in her phone and told him to call.  
However, the timing was not going to be good.  
"Harvey, can I take a raincheck? I have a new job starting this Friday night and lasts indefinitely. I just have to work my schedule out to see when I'll be free."  
"How about before Friday night then?"  
"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I can't. I have a lot of preparation before my job starts."  
There was a short silence between them. She could somewhat feel his disappointment at her answer. Trying to make him understand that it was the schedule and not him, she tried feebly to explain.  
"I really want to see you again, but I do have a lot on my plate this week. How about I call you before Friday if I get a free spot in my schedule?"  
"That's ok, Donna. I should not have called tonight. Ok, you call me if something breaks," Harvey said and hung up quickly.  
Donna put her phone back on her nightstand and sighed heavily with frustration. She really did want to see him again. She was kind of happy, though, that he had called her to set something up. Although it bothered her that he hung up so abruptly after telling him that she would call, she hoped she had relayed enough to him that she really wanted to see him.   
She was annoyed because it always seemed that she met eligible men when she was at the most hectic times in her life. Harvey, though, was essentially the first man that she realized she actually put off and had not set up a second date. She chalked that up to learning from her rushing into things with Mark Meadows.  
With a loud groan as she limped her way back to her frozen basin, Donna voiced, "Men! Do they intentionally misunderstand or is there something wrong with their gender!"   
Suddenly, a knock was on her bedroom door. "Donna?"  
"Come in, Louis," she frustrated aloud.   
"Everything, ok?"  
"Yes. I'm just frustrated. I had dinner with this guy I met at the gym and we hit it off. Well, he wanted to go out again but he told me Friday and as you know that's the start of my new gig at the Bistro. He asked for another day before Friday and I explained about not knowing my real schedule yet and my prep for Friday---"  
"He told you goodbye and have a nice life," Louis finished.  
"No, but he was disappointed and apparently annoyed. He hung up so abruptly."   
Louis hung in the doorway for a minute and then ventured in as Donna signaled that she wanted to talk about the situation.  
"It's just. I really think I could fall for this man. He's handsome, funny, in an odd way, and there is just something really genuine in him that I felt after he gave up trying to get me in bed."  
Louis came into her room and took her hands in his and said, "Don't worry about that guy. If he couldn't tell by being with you that you are a genuine person than he don't know shit. If he wants you, he'll find you. Goodnight, Donna."   
Louis kissed her on the cheek.  
"Goodnight, Louis. I hope Sheila knows she has a gem of a guy."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey's eagerness to talk with her again deflated. He was more disappointed than he thought he would be. He really, really liked this woman. There was just something about her. She shook his hand at the end of their "date" and he felt electricity pierce through him like a lightning bolt. Normally when he met a woman as beautiful as she was he could persuade her to his bed. However, after she denied him that privilege he was still intrigued. As he had reasoned earlier in the evening, she was different.  
After he hung up with Donna, Harvey turned on his stomach and clasped the pillow in a ball with his arms and then laid his chin on top in contemplation.   
"Women!" He exclaimed aloud. "Am I wrong or did she not give me signals that she would like to have another date?!"  
Just then Beanie decided that one of his daddies needed some comfort and laid down on his pillow bed in Harvey's room. Harvey loved Beanie, but he had trained him not to get on his bed as finding doggie hair on the sheets and blankets was a tad distasteful to not only him but usually distasteful to one of his female bed partners. Harvey was persnickety whereas Marcus was not. Marcus, at 26, did not focus on satisfying that particular apetite too often unlike Harvey who at 32 entertained more females by virtue of his work and temperament.  
Beanie whimpered when he looked up at Harvey with big puppy dog eyes.  
"Ok, just this once. Come here, buddy," Harvey invited as Beanie jumped onto Harvey's bed and found comfort laying next to him.  
Harvey scratched behind Beanie's ears and said, "Yes, well, at least I can depend on you. G'night Beanie."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
The rest of the week was a whirlwind of activity for Donna. Luckily, she had been able to remain off her ankle, soak it, and the swelling decreased and the myriad of colors began to change back to her normal pale white skin. She had not heard from Harvey Specter again, and she was reluctant to call him to further explain herself. Like Louis said, if he wanted her, he knew how to find her.  
"Gus," Donna said on the phone as she sat at Louis' desk in his study. She was organizing having her few gowns altered and ordering a fitting for a few she borrowed from her mother. Fortunately, her mother was up on the latest formal fashions and was the same size as she.  
"Donna! How wonderful to hear from you! What can I do for you?" Gus Fallows greeted her happily. "I heard about your gig at the Bistro. I suppose you need a fitting or...what?"  
Gus Fallows had been her dresser when she played Juliet in Romeo and Juliet a few years ago. He dressed her exquisitely and since then Gus had gone into business for himself and worked out of his own design store and still dressed some of the actors in Broadway plays. He was a rising star in the fashion world and Donna was glad she was on his list of favorite people. He always greeted her with respect, enthusiasm, and pleasure when she called.  
"I was wondering if you could fit me in for a retrofit for a couple of gowns I borrowed from my mother? I also need some fixing on the gowns I bought from you a couple of years ago. It seems the material may have frayed here or there in its wearing."  
"What did you do to my gowns? That material was not quite the best but those gowns were my best designs....only kidding."  
Donna let out an audible sigh on the other end. She knew she was asking a lot but she did not want to offend the best dresser she ever had and that included her own mother who was the school play dresser when Donna was in Hamlet back in the 11th grade.  
"Can you?"  
"What?"  
"Fit me in before Friday night?"  
Gus finally answered after a couple of minutes while Donna sat on pins and needles waiting for his answer.  
"Yes, of course, I can. How about tomorrow morning? I have a break at 10:30 am and then I can be sure they are ready by Thursday night or Friday morning."  
"Yes, thank you so much, Gus. I so appreciate it. See you tomorrow morning," Donna said and then hung up with a relieved sigh.  
Her next phone call was to her musician friend with whom she could consult on numbers and some rehearsal. Donna also needed to borrow her piano so her rustiness would not show when she had her dress rehearsal Friday morning. Donna's first set was scheduled for Friday at seven until nine p.m. Then she bargained with Pierre for a two hour break until a second and last set beginning at 11 pm and ending at 2 am when the bar closed.   
Donna contacted Jessica Pearson on her cell. Jessica, herself a consummate stage actress and diva, was starring in a current revival of Dreamgirls. Rumor had it that Jessica had been nominated for a Tony. Donna had not spoken to her friend and mentor since Donna had been the understudy for the lead in a revival a few years back of The King and I. Jessica had helped her learn the music and stretch her voice to accommodate some of the higher parts in the songs. Donna had performed a couple of times in the matinee shows during that run. However, when Donna had not received the same recognition as the main performer, Donna realized for the first time that her voice was not of the "Broadway" stature. Rather than cross "singer" off her performing resume, Jessica stopped Donna from not auditioning for musicals or small singing parts. She told her young friend that Donna had a lovely singing voice and was a great entertainer. Jessica proclaimed that Donna had just not found her niche yet. During that conversation from not so long ago, Jessica also offered her help at any place or at any time.  
"All you need is to believe in yourself," was a motto that Jessica repeated to Donna more than once.  
Jessica was not answering her phone, so Donna left a voicemail hoping she would get a call later this afternoon or early tomorrow at the latest. If Jessica had suddenly decided to forget all about her younger friend or eyed her as competition then Donna would have to make a short trip to her mom's house in upper New York state to borrow her piano. She really did not want to encounter her mother's loser boyfriend, however, if the situation necessitated Donna making a quick trip home.  
Donna's next chore was to go through any old sheet music to see if anything fit for the kind of atmosphere and entertainment the Bistro wanted to provide. She pulled out the old paper carton full of sheet music she had collected through the years since she had to give up her piano lessons in her early teens. Fortunately, her last almost fiance, Mark, owned a beautiful Steinway that he allowed Donna, for a brief time, to brush up and learn new skills. He had been enthusiastic about her talent but clearly drew the line for her to accommodate her career. When they broke up, he had made it clear that he did not want a wife that would make show business her life and not focus on what really mattered---being a wife to him and a mother to prospective children.  
"Mark, there's no reason why I can't have both! Why is their a double standard? You're allowed to focus on your work and become successful as an architect, but I am not allowed to become successful in a field where I have worked and studied?!" Donna thought back to their breakup argument four months ago when she was on the brink of huge Broadway stardom with her portrayal of "Sybil".  
Donna had missed the Tony nominations only a few months ago and most of the critics were appalled because one actress who could elicit 16 different personalities on the stage, six days a week decidedly deserved something. As it were, the income kept Donna's expenses at bay until Sybil closed due to lack of attendance and a majority of bad reviews. After only two months of short recognition of her acting ability, she suddenly found doors closed to her that once were opened. Not only did Mark's breakup bother her but she finally succumbed to bad auditions and the inability to network through some of her other more successful friends. Hence, the reason why she shared Louis' large apartment. He was the only one whom she called friend and had come through for her when she most needed it  
Rifling back through her carton of sheet music, she began to sort which was appropriate and which was not.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey rose that Monday morning searching for coffee. His brother must have left in a hurry for class as Beanie's bowls were messily set and the coffee was almost empty in the pot. He looked at the clock on the stove. Red numbers glared back at him stating that it was 11:00 am.   
"Goddamnit! I've got 45 minutes to shower, dress, and make it to Hardman Zane by 1:00 pm in downtown traffic!" Harvey whined aloud. He would have blown the interview off, but if Travis could not find them another two or three gigs in a couple of weeks, Harvey and Marcus were looking at eviction. Harvey's inconsistent contract work would never pay the bills that kept adding up month after month. He either needed to find a sugar mama or get a real job.  
Harvey concluded he would rather get a real job and keep sex and women for his own amusement.  
He jumped in the shower with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. Placing the coffee on the toilet lid adjacent to the shower, Harvey let the warm water sluice over him. As he closed his eyes feeling the warmth rivulets of water pour over him, he thought of Donna. Harvey never gave a second thought about women who refused or wanted to postpone getting together for a second time. Having a second date with a woman was an odd thing for him because normally the whole encounter was solved with sex the previous night and scooting of the woman out the door before his brother woke up or came home.  
Donna was different which he had constantly concluded over and over again. He opened his eyes and taking the soap lathered it over his athletic frame and wishing he had gotten farther with her. Although suffering from a bum ankle, she possessed a sassy personality and called him out on his wiseass comments. There was no denying he found her beautiful. His brother always knew he had a penchant for redheads ever since Ricky Garfield had moved into their neighborhood at 16. With any other woman he would have tried to get under her skirt much faster; however, when she declined he was still enamored with her personality and the easy way they talked. No woman he had ever encountered not even his on again, off again steady, Scottie, had been able to captivate him with conversation only.   
Why did she put me off? She gave me her number in case I wanted to talk or...whatever?   
As Harvey cleaned his body he grew hard at the thought of her and how enticing physically she was. Unfortunately, there was no relief in sight except the old self release, and Harvey just did not have time for that. So he dampened down his desire for her and focused on his job interview and whose music he would be playing later at the studio.   
That did the trick! Now to focus on getting this job. Kind of sucks being that low on a totem pole but it's a job that pays a little bit more money than zero Harvey thought.  
Momentarily, his thoughts returned to Donna as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself on a towel and started to blow dry his hair. Her requesting a raincheck encouraged him again to contact her because it was not a definitive "no" but a definite "maybe". However, his restless mind still ruminated between if he should contact her again or wait for her to contact him.


	6. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey has a disruption in his life while Donna is preparing hurriedly for her opening night.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 6

Harvey reported to the studio at five pm with electric bass in hand. He greeted Susan Garfield (Ricky's mom) with a kiss to her cheek.  
"Thanks, again, for the call. I needed the money," Harvey said stepping back to look at the older voluptuous redhead standing in front of him. She was a tall striking woman with pale skin of a true redhead, round face with big green eyes and a small bow mouth, and Harvey's heart, when a teen, always fluttered when she addressed him directly. He looked at her and realized he was no longer that young inexperienced teenager but a man in his early thirties who had bedded plenty of women. He would be willing to bed this older woman, but he would not as she was his friend's mother. She was also a friend who helped him out when he needed it.  
"No problem, Harvey. This is the sheet music. So I will give you a few minutes to give you what we have in the can so far and read this so you will know you're part. I'll be in the booth. Just turn on the mike when you need me," Susan said as she started to walk away.  
Harvey took a look at the sheet music and saw the music was for an Al Jarreau tribute album.   
"Susan, thank you. I will enjoy this."  
She waved and then turned back.  
"Hey, we didn't get all the backing vocals on a couple of numbers. I know you have a nice voice. It's extra if you want to sing harmony on a couple of tracks?" Susan asked trying to entice her son's friend with more work.  
Harvey smiled and then rubbed his beard in contemplation. Sing back up. It's more money. I can do that. I sing back up for the band now.  
"Sure. Can we do that today or do I need to come back?"  
"You will probably have to come back since we only have the studio tonight until 10. It depends how far you get on these songs," Susan said as she looked at her watch and explained it was five pm now and there were a lot of tracks that needed to be laid and mixed.   
"On second thought, I think you had better come back say tomorrow at 6? I think we can knock them out then?"  
Harvey thought about it. He was planning to call Donna to see how her schedule was and if she maybe wanted to have a drink with him sometime before Friday night.  
"Sure. I can come in. Travis hasn't told any of us when our next gig is supposed to be."  
Susan smirked with her red bow mouth.  
"Travis Tanner will come up with something. That boy never lets any grass grow under his feet."  
Harvey laughed and then kissed Susan on the cheek again. Picking up his bass he proceeded into the recording booth to rehearse and then record his bass track on the Al Jarreau tribute album.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Jessica," Donna answered her cell phone.  
"Hi, Donna, long time no talk," greeted Jessica.  
It was 7:00 pm same day Donna had left the voicemail on Jessica's phone.   
"So, do what do I owe this call?"  
"I was hoping you could help me rehearse or I could use your piano for a few hours up until Friday at six in the evening?"   
"You got a singing gig?" Jessica asked. From the tone of Donna's voice, Jessica did not know whether to be happy or sad for her friend.  
"Yes, I did. It's at a little French place around the corner from where I had my last audition. My first show is Friday at 7 pm."  
"So, you need my help to brush up on some songs in your repertoire," Jessica surmised in a pleasant tone. "See? I told you would find a place for your unique voice."  
Donna hesitated. She was just about to leave a voicemail for Harvey when she saw Jessica's name come up on her screen.  
"This is good, right?" Jessica asked.  
"Oh sure! I need the money. I feel so bad that I owe Louis three months' rent," Donna said playing the whole "good thing" down.  
"Louis. How is he?" Jessica inquired.  
"He's fine. Mikado is about to become a mom anyday now."  
"Oh, Louis must be over the moon with anticipation!"  
"You said it," Donna agreed waiting on pins and needles for Jessica's answer.  
"Of course, you can come over. I may not be here, though, I'm a pretty busy girl."  
"I know. With your new play. I expect tickets," Donna joked.  
"Absolutely. You will have the first pair I can muster. You can bring whomever is the current squeeze."  
"We'll see," Donna said. "So, how fast can I get my hands on that piano of yours?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Thursday 12 pm noon  
The Bistro  
"Donna, I can't wait for your opening night tomorrow night. I've been half listening to your rehearsals and I think you are really a great singer," Marcus said as he encountered Donna coming through the adjoining hallway from the back to the front of the restaurant.  
"Thank you, Marcus. I hope the diners think the same thing," Donna said on the way to the broom closet that Pierre cleaned out to be her dressing room.  
"Hey, my big brother said he would be here tomorrow night. I was promoted to 1st assistant chef and I convinced old Francis here to use some of my creations," he told her proudly.  
"Congratulations! I hope you save some of that for me because I will be famished after the show. I can't eat before because of jitters and that digestion thing, so I am always very hungry for anything after I perform. Be prepared," Donna joked.  
Marcus smiled a bright smile. "Well, in that case, I will be sure to keep a little bit of every dish. Or I can make you some after the show back at our apartment?"  
"Apartment?"  
"Yeah, I'm roommates with my brother. I told him about you. He has this thing for redheads," Marcus told Donna gesturing like he was telling her a secret.  
Donna nodded in amusement. Can't wait to meet this brother of his...  
"Say. I will eat whatever you prepare here, but I have to perform all weekend and then try to change the show a bit on Monday when I'm off. So I will take a raincheck if I can for the homecooked meal."  
"Hey, no pressure. I'm always a little too excited when it comes to my cooking."  
Donna patted Marcus on his shoulder.  
"And I am sure it is very, very good," Donna agreed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Thursday 5pm  
Harvey and Marcus' apartment   
Harvey, in the meantime, was taking it easy looking at one of his favorite movies when a knock came on his door.  
"Travis? Come in," Harvey said allowing Travis Tanner, tall, dark, and handsome, walk through the door. "You got a gig for us?"  
"Yes and no," Travis said handing Harvey a check.  
"What's this for?"  
"Ricky's mom gave it to me while I was at the studio. It's payment for your work earlier this week."  
"Thanks. I guess she's giving enough for work all of Ricky's friends to keep their living quarters."  
"Not exactly, Harvey. You are my first stop to give you this news since we started the band together."  
Harvey looked up at Travis who wore a worried look on his clean shaven face.  
"I'm breaking up the band. I've been recording my own work at the studio. That's why Susan gave me your check."  
Harvey's jaw became hard and his lowered lids signaled that he was suddenly trying to understand a friend's betrayal without become aggressively angry and hurt that so-called friend.  
"What did you just say to me?" Harvey asked in a deep angry register.   
"I said..." Travis began until Harvey knocked him down with a fist to the jaw.  
"You've been recording your own stuff? How much of that was also co-written by my dad? You want to cheat him, too, out of his fair share. If I remember correctly we were all saving for that gig so we could all afford the recording fees. If I had known you were going to do this shit, I would have just set up my own recording studio in my room!"  
Before Travis could find words or wipe the blood from his jaw, he rose.   
"Look, I was approached by Arif Mardin..."  
"Let me guess, he wanted us but you didn't! I know you as lead has the advantage, but did you think that maybe you owed something to the rest of us!" Harvey hit him again to which Travis answered and hit Harvey.  
"What were you doing? Were you trying to impress some woman with 'Oh, I'm a musician' crap!" Harvey shouted as he backed Travis into a corner after rising from Travis' last punch to his own jaw.  
"Sort of. She approached me first, so I played into it," Travis began to shout over Harvey. "Her name is Samantha Wheeler. She's a soldier just returned off her last tour of duty. She's going back to law school and, you know me, I wanted to impress her. Tell me you never did the same."  
"I never had to do that to get a woman," Harvey said. "Furthermore, I would never sell my friends out for the sake of money or a one night stand. Tell me. Was she a good lay?"  
Travis punched Harvey again. Both of them were becoming a bloody mess. Travis was bleeding from his nose as Harvey's last punch did not miss. Harvey was bleeding from his mouth. He knew he probably lost a molar on that last one.  
Just when the fight was going to escalate, Marcus walked in.  
"What the hell happened here?" Marcus said seeing the two bloody men and hearing Beanie barking his ass off trying to notify someone of the trouble.  
"You son of a bitch! Get out of here. See how the other guys take it. If you publish anything of my father's without giving him credit, I will sue your ass for royalties and credit!" Harvey's voice started menacingly deep and then rose in pitch the angrier he grew and the more he wanted to warn Travis.  
"I haven't spoken to your dad yet, but I am sure he will allow me to do anything I want. After all, I picked up his lousy bass player of a son in my band!' Travis said hurtfully.   
"Get the fuck out of here!" Harvey went after Travis again to really beat the crap out of him, However, Marcus physically struggled to keep Harvey restrained from furthering assaulting his ex-bandmate.  
Travis slammed the door as he left trying to curtail the blood pouring from his nose.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
"We have to call dad, Marcus," Harvey said putting the ice pack to his jaw.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Travis broke up the band because he's been recording our music and claiming it as his own. He told me he hasn't spoken to the other guys yet, but I want to preempt him from telling dad. We need to see a lawyer if Travis gets the publishing rights to dad's music."  
"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it. Call dad when you calm down a bit."  
"I am calm. I know what we have to do here."  
"Studying law now, are we?"  
Harvey smirked. "Not on your life, buddy. Say what are you doing here?"  
"I have class tonight, and I am going to be late if I don't get going," Marcus said glancing at the wall clock. He rose to get his backpack as he did he asked Harvey if he was still planning to come to the Bistro to see the hot new redheaded singer.  
"Yes. I'm free now. Say, do I get a free meal along with this show?" Harvey asked as Marcus flitted around the apartment confirming he had all his books and other needs in his backpack.  
"Harvey, the entertainment is free not the meal."  
"We'll see. I have to call dad first."  
Marcus came around to the couch where Harvey sat and said, "You will want to be there. Trust me."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Donna back at her apartment around the same time that Harvey was punching Travis' lights out lay dozing on the couch when she heard Louis come in and talk to Mikado.  
"Oh, I know you're in pain...Bruno...get out of here!"  
Louis wearing surgical rubber gloves came and shook Donna on the shoulder.  
"Wake up, Donna! It's happening! Mikado is giving birth!"  
Without opening her eyes, she swallowed and said, "That's nice, Louis. Just wake me when it's over. I'm really tired from rehearsal."  
"No, Donna, I need your help."  
"Louis. I told you I don't want any part of this. They are your cats."  
"Please? It looks like Mikado has a lot of kittens in her. I think the vet said about six."  
Donna opened her eyes. "Remind me never to get pregnant. Poor Mikado. I think you should get them both fixed after this."  
Louis sat next to where Donna lay on the couch and held up a pair of blue surgical gloves.  
"Louis, I am not delivering kittens. I told you I didn't want any part of this."  
With one eye open she saw the pitiful pleading almost tearful look on Louis' face as he seemed to be really worried about Mikado. She rose to a sitting position and tore the gloves out of Louis' hands.  
"Ok. I'm not saying I'm not going to throw up, but I will help the best I can," Donna said as she put on the gloves and held her hands up to indicate that she was sterile.  
"That's all I can require."


	7. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna has her opening night at the Bistro. However, she is surprised when she sees Harvey there as she never told him what her new job was nor the location. It seemed Marcus was the link between them. Harvey wants to really know Donna better and since they both share apartments Donna who also wants to know Harvey better suggests find a place where they could do that.

The Boxer Guy   
Chapter 7

Friday night  
6:00 pm  
Rehearsal in the dining room  
"Hey, Donna!" Marcus Specter hailed from the top step of the dining room.  
Donna stopped her rehearsing and waved. She finished her song and then rose from the piano and walked up to him.  
"Hey, Marcus," she drawled. "What can Donna do for you?"  
"Number one, you are fantastic. You're going to have them returning to this place in droves!"  
"What else, Marcus? I know that couldn't be all you wanted to tell me."  
"My brother promised he would come tonight. I kept reminding him and talk you up so he would," Marcus said excitedly.  
"I think your brother will come for a reason other than just to hear me croon," Donna quipped. "He knows the cuisine is on you tonight, Mr. Head Chef."  
"You heard of my promotion. Franklin quit and Nelly didn't feel up to the challenge, so Camilla bestowed the title on me. I've a lot I have been wanting to put on this menu for a few months now."  
"How's that working with school?"  
"Great! I'm almost finished. Just a few more classes then I want to get enough capital to open my own restaurant."  
"Like this?"  
"Not exactly. Not a nightclub feel, but definitely a relaxed environment which lends itself to people with all tastes in food."  
"I wish you lots of luck tonight," Donna said as she placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder. As she started to walk down the steps of the tiered dining room, she turned back. "By the way, be sure to introduce me to your brother."  
"Break a leg as they say in show business. I'll be watching," Marcus said as he saluted her and walked back to the kitchen.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Friday Night  
The Bistro  
6:45 pm  
Donna was nervous to say the least. She had sung many times but never did an entire show's success rest on her shoulders alone. She had practiced like mad on Jessica's piano and Jessica helped her choose the songs for her two sets. Jessica even recommended to put some livelier songs in her repertoire so the audience would either dance or sing along.   
"I can't believe how nervous I am," Donna said pacing back and forth in her broom closet of a dressing room. One of the gowns she had refurbished had been one of her favorites. It was a black halter with a high rhinestone neck sitting low on Donna's throat. The black gown cascaded into two layers of ruffles culminating at the bottom in one big ruffle. Donna's shiny red hair was pinned to the side to show off her diamond stud earrings. Donna's ankle had finally healed enough so she was able to wear her favorite black patent leather strappy heels. Her heels clicked as she paced back and forth on the bare cement floor.  
"You're going to be fantastic! We rehearsed these songs and your repertoire all week," Jessica soothed her friend. "Jeff will be here in a few minutes, so I'm going out to my seat," Jessica continued as she rose. She patted Donna's arm and then hugged her before she left. "Break a leg."   
Donna took a deep breath and waited until she heard her introduction.  
"Show time," she whispered to herself.  
Donna sat down at the piano amid the spotlight and immediately looked around for her friends whom she had invited to have dinner and hear her opening show. She spotted Louis and Sheila as well as Jessica and her boyfriend Jeff. She heard the applause and took a bow and then sat at the piano.  
While she played some opening chords, she said, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Donna Paulsen and I am here to hopefully make you feel good, sad, or just to entertain you. Let me warn you, though, there will be audience participation later. I'll let you know when we get there.  
In her smoky mezzo soprano voice she began with "My Funny Valentine" as it was February although past the holiday representing love. Donna began very softly and held the audience captive. As she played and sang, she looked around at the audiences reaction.  
Is your figure less than Greek? Is your mouth a little weak? When you open it to speak Are you smart? As she sang these lyrics she spotted a man alone at a table placed at the front but stage side left so it was almost behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she knew that was Harvey. How could he know? I never told him my job let alone the location?   
She almost hiccupped at that part of the song as she watched his smile hit his eyes in that delightful, infectious way and he salute her with his drink. She smiled and finished in a small flourish. She was saving a big song for the finale and then she would invite people to sit at the bar and she would try to accommodate their requests as well as invite them to dance.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey sat and smiled. He had no idea when Marcus raved about the redhead at The Bistro that it was Donna! He was sure as he sat there and had eaten a great steak dinner cooked by his brother that Donna was really the whole package. He had called her just the day before, but she said she was still not able to get away to have a drink with him. Harvey was sure when the invitation came from her this time he would be more than available.  
Donna gave the audience another smile and announced, "I will be taking a two hour break before the next performance at 11:00 pm. In the meantime, I invite you to dance to our previously recorded muzak or if you would prefer to request a song or just have a drink while I take my break I invite you to come up and take a seat. Thank you for your attention and I hope you enjoyed the show. Be back at 11."  
She rose from the piano and took a bow. Before she turned around to take her short 20 minute break before she had to be back at the piano for dancing and requests, Jessica and Jeff came up to her.  
"You were phenomenal, Donna," Jessica said. "I have an early rehearsal tomorrow before the matinee, so I just wanted to let you know how great you were."  
Jeff, Jessica's black and handsome boyfriend, bowed gallantly over Donna's hand, kissing it said, "Enchante for sure, mademoiselle."  
Donna curtesied in response to Jeff's playful kissing of her hand.  
"Are we planning a trip to Paris soon?"  
"Not until the show closes or my understudy is better than me," Jessica joked.  
Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was planning one for April but like Jessica said we have to see how the show runs."  
Donna hugged Jessica thanking her for everything. Jessica said she could come over anytime when she needed to rehearse or just arrange her sets. Then they left.  
Louis and Sheila sent a note and a large bouquet of red roses which someone placed on the top of the piano  
Dearest Donna,  
Sorry we had to run right after your set. However, just wanted to let you know how talented and beautiful you are. You were in the best voice of your life tonight. Break a leg with your second set.   
See you at home...or not.  
Love,  
Louis and Sheila  
Donna smiled and prayed that when she arrived back at the apartment she shared with Louis that he and Sheila had decided to go back to her place. Old standards were their favorite music, so Donna was sure that they were both so turned on they were doing it in the parking lot. The last thing Donna needed was to walk into the apartment and listen to their sexual role playing. Ugh! A shiver ran down Donna's spine as her mind could did want to contemplate what that looked like.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
As soon as people rose from their seats, Harvey, dressed in an obviously oft-worn navy blue suit with a silver tie and his dirty blonde hair coiffed and combed to the side, rose along with them and immediately took the bar stool to the right of Donna. Two other people sat down as well. One woman just adjacent to Harvey and then her dinner companion on the other side of the piano.  
"So, this was your job that you didn't bother telling me about and why you couldn't have dinner or a drink with me," Harvey stated taking a swig of his Macallan 18.  
"Yes. I didn't think a guy like you would like a place like this. Although I can see by the booze you drink, you like to be pretentious," Donna said out of the side of her mouth as she continued to play some chords to "C'est Si Bon". She had chosen it for the second set and she was just rehearsing or playing it for the people who appreciated the live music for slow dancing rather than the canned stuff coming over the speakers.  
"What? Me pretentious? I'm a musician. We're all pretentious. It's part of the game," Harvey responded.  
After another sip of his own drink, he ordered water and lemon for Donna.  
"Thank you, Harvey. You know it's hard to sing after drinking alchohol."  
"See? I can be a thoughtful guy."  
The other couple at this point saw how Donna was engrossed in conversation with the very handsome man sitting next to her, so they decided to dance together instead as Donna kept playing full songs to which couples could just hold each other and sway in the dimmed light.  
"So, how did you know I would be here?"  
"Oh, my brother kept bugging me all week that there was this fantastic new redhead who could sing and play piano. I will have to tell him that you don't disappoint."  
Donna smiled and tilted her head. "Then Marcus' last name is Specter?"  
"Yep. He's my baby brother. I didn't tell him about you, though. I just couldn't believe that his redhead and my redhead were the same person."  
"Well, here I am. Just me," Donna said and shyly smiled at him. She was more than happy he had come over to speak with her because she really had wanted to accept his invitation but she did not want to read more into this man than what was really there.   
"Maybe someday we could play together?" Harvey invited.  
"Well...maybe. We'll see," Donna said as she stopped playing.  
"What time does your last set end?" Harvey inquired.  
"Around 1:00 am, but nothing is set in stone right now. Restaurant is still in the experimental stage with show times," she quickly mentioned.  
"How about you come over to my place?" Harvey invited. He smiled a genuine smile really wanting to get to know this woman better. He really wanted this woman but he was also curious as to who she was. For the second time upon face to face contact, Harvey wanted to know this whole woman. There was something electric between them but simultaneously something soothing and caring. She was not just a pretty face.   
"The place you share with your brother?" Donna asked. She could see the earnestness of his request. His big beautifully deep brown eyes glinted with pleasure and his wide smile was so enticing.  
"Yes," he laughed. "Unfortunately."  
"Well, my roommate and his girlfriend just left and I'm not sure if they are going back to my place, so how about we find a place for just the two of us?"  
"Donna...I would take you up on your offer but I don't want you to think that I just want to have sex in a cheap hotel and that's it."  
"No. I know. That's not what I meant either. I didn't mean to insult you," Donna defended.  
"What did you mean?"  
"I meant that if we could get a hotel room we could have a drink. I could eat some of the food your brother swore to save me, and we could talk. You could tell me how your week went," Donna said.  
Harvey smiled. "Let me see what I can do."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey sat through Donna's second set and as he sat there he pretended she was singing only to him. He badly wanted to join her on a couple of songs he knew, but she sang in a completely different style than what his little rock band was used to. Too bad his dad wasn't here. Harvey could hear in his head where his dad's playing the alto sax would fit in certain interludes. He really wanted his dad to meet her.  
At the end of her second set, most of the patrons were still in their seats. They applauded and gave her a standing ovation. Harvey clapped and clapped and even wolf whistled from his seat stage left of Donna. He had actually eaten some of the giant strawberry pie that his brother had sent down for him. It was their mother's recipe, but it had always been Harvey's favorite. So he ate it with great joy.  
After meeting some of the people who had sat in the audience through the second set, Donna shook hands with them and finally Harvey appeared at the end of the line with a styrofoam container in his hands. He held it out for her.  
"I ate enough to sleep for three days. Marcus wanted to make sure I gave this to you before we leave."  
"Oh, I'm starving," Donna said.  
"You didn't eat anything to hold you over?" Harvey wondered.  
"No. Way too nervous plus I can't project while my belly is trying to digest. Do you eat before a gig?"   
"Sure. I only sing backup and as long as my fingers are hitting the right strings and frets I'm good," he retorted.   
"Well, hold that and let me change. I'll be five minutes," Donna said gesturing "five" minutes and then she swiftly turned back and rushed into the broom closet of a dressing room.  
Harvey wanted to surprise Donna with a room he had just booked over the internet. It was a hotel that he and the band would stay when they needed someplace between New York and either upper state or New Jersey. It was a place that afforded a quick getaway if necessary.   
Donna emerged from her dressing room and re entered the stage area dressed completely casual in jeans and a button down shirt and instead of the stilettos she wore black ankle boots. She carried her winter coat and purse in her hand.  
"Just to let you know," Harvey said when she got close to him. "I found a familiar place not far from here. I stayed there one time with my bandmates. If you want, I can escort you home later."  
Harvey, I'm talking and eating. I don't have much energy for anything else Donna thought.  
Donna said, "That would be nice."  
Harvey excused himself for a few minutes, but Marcus took his place.  
"So, Harvey tells me he is taking you to one of the old hotels he and the guys would stay when they had a gig requiring to drive out of town from here," Marcus volunteered rubbing his hands together.  
Donna did a quick shake of her head and wondered what she was getting herself into. She was usually more intuitive when it came to people. Before she panicked she put a hand up between Marcus and her.  
"Wait! What do you mean requiring to drive out of town?"  
Marcus laughed. "My brother is not going to kidnap you. This place has beautiful accommodations for anything."  
"And..." Donna responded waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
"And he thinks if you can't go home you should R & R in a nice spot. He also has my father's old Mustang to drive you."  
"Oh. Oh?" Donna asked scrunching her face.  
"Harvey just told me you are the redhead he had dinner with last week. He really likes you and wants to get to know you better."  
"Which means?" She asked. Here it comes! He still wants to bed me and then bolt from me. Classic musician move.  
"Nothing. I have never seen my brother hung up on a woman so much. Not even his steady FWB, Scottie," Marcus confessed.  
"Oh," Donna acknowledged. Then feeling like she was being manipulated for a nefarious purpose she said, "Marcus. Tell Harvey. It's ok. I'll just take a cab home. Not a big deal."  
Just at that time, Harvey had returned from the Men's Room or wherever he had escaped. He had a smile on his face and said, "Ready?"  
Donna looked at both brothers and thought. What the hell! I always have my gun at the ready if anything really bad erupts.  
"Yep, ready. I feel underdressed now," Donna stated as she and Harvey walked away from Marcus. Harvey was still dressed in his navy blue set albeit his tie was loose and the top button of his clean white shirt was unbuttoned.  
"Hey, you two, have fun!" Marcus yelled to their backs as they walked away from him.  
"You're not. I left more casual clothes in the hotel room. Let me carry your overflowing container here," Harvey said taking her overfilled styrofoam box. Luckily Marcus had found a plastic bag for it as there was gravy pooling on one side.  
"Thank you."   
As they ventured out into the early morning of Saturday, it seemed that there was some sleet in the air. It had left the streets again wet and added a slippery shining wet coat to the slush left from the snow a few days ago. Harvey had moved the car to the front of the restaurant, so it was ready and waiting for them. It was already running and warm inside as Harvey opened the door for Donna.  
He closed the door to Donna's side and placed her food on the back seat. Harvey got in then and said, "Let's go. Shall we?"  
"Yes, let's."  
Donna smiled as Harvey put the car in gear and they rode to the hotel.


	8. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the hotel where Donna and Harvey celebrate Donna's opening night at The Bistro. They share laughter and difficulties but plant the roots to fall in love. Or do they? There's only one bed and Harvey needs to leave in the morning.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 8

As they approached the hotel in the car, Donna was surprised that the building was a cut above the Super 8 Motel Motor Lodge she was expecting. The sky was dark at one am but she could tell by the wide windows on the exterior of the building of three floors that maybe Harvey was a man who did not like to settle for accommodations based on one’s pocketbook.  
They entered the building and the lobby was wide. The clerk at the desk was dressed business casual with a jacket and nameplate. He was young, probably around the same age as Harvey and Donna, and smiled as they approached.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Yes. Harvey Specter. I have a reservation,” Harvey stated as he handed him his credit card.  
The clerk looked in his computer for the reservation and said, “Yes. Room 235,” Will, the clerk, said as he ran Harvey’s credit card and retrieved the key.  
“Here is your key. Room service is available for breakfast starting at 6 am as well as a Continental breakfast served in our dining room which is on your left. All other information is in the room. Is there anything else, I can do for you?”  
Harvey looked at Donna who shook her head.  
“No. Thank you. Good night,” Harvey said pleasantly.  
“Good night, sir and ma’am.”  
As they walked away, Donna quipped, “Did he just call me ma’am?”  
Harvey smiled because it seemed that oft polite term had perhaps insulted her.  
“Do I look old enough to be a ma’am?”  
Harvey looked at her and said, “Donna.” He thought “Of course not. You’re beautiful”.  
They arrived at Room 235. Harvey acting the gentlemen and carrying her small bag and overstuffed food box along with his bag. He dropped their bags on the floor and carried Donna’s food to the round table next to the window.  
Donna noticed that there was only one bed in the room.  
“Harvey.”  
“Yes,” Harvey replied as he looked at Donna. He had not noticed that there was only one bed in the room. He licked his lip and then looked at Donna hesitantly assured that, however he explained that the hotel made a mistake, Donna would think he went out of his way just to sleep with her.  
Donna tilted her head and made a wry mouth.  
“As much as I approached you and maybe want to sleep with you, I wasn’t planning on it tonight. I didn’t think you were the type of man that would try to coerce a woman out of her will.”  
Harvey laughed.  
“Ok, Donna, the first thing is that I don’t think anyone could coerce you out of your will. Number 2, I specifically asked for accommodations for two people hence two beds. The hotel made a mistake.”  
Donna stood there looking at him. She stood on the other side of the one bed in the room. She tilted her head in almost disbelief. She then smiled and shook her head.   
“How about we ignore the fact of one bed and you open that bottle of wine you brought? I think in the bathroom there should be a couple of cups,” she said as she walked past him into the bathroom.   
Harvey watched her as she shook her head in his direction while walking past him to the bathroom. He then took a look behind him, but the bathroom door was half closed. He decided instead to do as she said and open the bottle of wine. Luckily he remembered to borrow a corkscrew from Marcus at the restaurant. He devoutly promised that Marcus would have it when he returned to the apartment.  
While Donna was in the bathroom, she purposely half closed the door. Her nerve endings tingled with anticipation. She had told Harvey that she was not planning on having sex with him yet, but she really wanted to. Although she was tired and very hungry she thought if he had made a pass at her she would not have the strength to stop him. His reputation of being a womanizer notwithstanding. Her empathic power just knew there was more to him than what his words conveyed or what other women said about him. She was moving on instinct alone.  
She looked in the mirror at herself as she retrieved the plastic covered plastic cups from the sink counter. The harsh fluorescent light showing up her smudged makeup and overly frizzy red hair. She had done her own makeup for the spotlight and it showed up harsh and unbecoming in the bathroom’s harsh illumination. She raised her shoulders in a fateful gesture. Picking up the cups, she walked out of the bathroom.  
Donna emerged from the bathroom and then stopped dead in her tracks. Harvey had apparently set the small round table near the window and opened the drapes a bit to show some of the stars on this cold February night. She looked at him as he stood proudly next to the prettily set table.  
“Uh…where did you get the plates? I’m glad that you have it set for two because I know I cannot finish what Marcus packed me.”  
“Well, I thought you wouldn’t mind. So, I decided I would take you up on your offer and nosh a bit.” Harvey smiled a Cheshire Cat smile.  
Donna could not help but return the smile. He held the chair out for her as he waited for her to come to the table. She sat down and he pushed the chair in. He took the seat on the other side of the table. Donna watched him as she opened her food box and examined the samples of the varied dishes that were served earlier. As she began to cut into a piece of beef with gravy, she watched as Harvey pulled out an electric guitar. It was not his bass because she could recognize one of those, but it was a regular six string Les Paul model.  
“Where was that?” Donna said pointing at it. “I didn’t see you carry it in.”  
“I ran down to the car and got it. It’s mine. I play bass in the band, but I use this when I’m in the mood for serenading.”  
“It usually works better with an amplifier,” Donna remarked squinting at him sarcastically.  
“Eat your food,” Harvey commanded playfully.  
Donna and he began to laugh.  
“Ok, so why don’t you play the saxophone like your dad and why doesn’t Marcus play an instrument?”  
Harvey and Donna were sitting on the bed noshing on the breads that Marcus packed in with all the dinner dishes. Donna stole the cheese bread as soon as she noticed it slapping Harvey’s hand out of the way.   
“Hey, I saw it first!” Donna said holding onto the small roll with yummy cheesecake like filling inside.  
“No, you didn’t! I did!” Harvey protested hanging onto a piece of the bread but holding Donna’s hand along with it.  
They both played tug-o-war with it when suddenly it ripped in half and Donna went tumbling off the bed with her tiny piece still held tenaciously in her hand.  
They both giggled until tears were pouring down their cheeks.  
“Ok, I win again!” Harvey claimed as he helped Donna from the floor.  
“I don’t play saxophone because I don’t have the breath or the talent for it. My brother isn’t musical at all. He can’t even sing! You should hear him in the shower. He easily sounds like a ghoul in a horror picture!” Harvey said through his laughing fits.   
As he laughed, his eyes never strayed from Donna. There was something about her that was so different from the other women he had dated. Well, slept with. Scottie was the only other one at the moment that had warranted his other attentions not just his libido.  
She’s even more different than Scottie he thought.  
“Ok, my turn,” Harvey said. “You have a sister, right?”  
“Yes, but she’s about six years older than me. Hates anything to do with show business. She’s a real estate agent.”  
“Has she ever seen you perform?”  
“Once, when I played Ophelia in high school. She dismissed me because she thought my acting was too robotic. She never liked my singing either.”  
“Do you ever talk to her?”  
Donna looked into mid-air trying to calculate when was the last time she saw her older sister.   
“About six years ago. I was in The Miracle Worker and I was understudying another play. I also was singing with my friend, Samantha, in a band.”  
Harvey munched thoughtfully on some chips he had found in the “eats” bag as he listened to Donna catalog the events that her sister missed.  
“Do you miss her?” Harvey wondered.   
“No. Would you miss your brother if he suddenly decided to exit from your life?”  
“That’s different. I’ve always taken care of him. I’m the older sibling,” Harvey responded.  
“That’s evasive. Would you?” She asked persistent for an answer.  
Harvey looked at her and finishing the last chip stated emphatically with a nod. “Yes, I would.”  
“Well, that’s one thing in your favor. Family seems to be very important to you.”  
“My dad and my brother. My mom not so much.”  
Donna stopped munching on the scraps from the bag. She took a sip of her wine and looking at Harvey asked. “Why not your mother?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harvey said suddenly becoming defensive.  
I hit a nerve she thought.   
They munched in silence for a couple of seconds. Donna could only see the side of his face. His jaw was set and he deliberately looked at the chips in the bag---very silently.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject,” Donna said apologetically.  
Harvey shook his head and put his hand on Donna’s. He looked at her with sincerity in his brown eyes. “It’s ok. You didn’t know.”  
After they smiled at one another, Donna asked. “So, why do you box?”  
“Why do you do yoga and get sprained ankles jumping off your spin bike?”  
That got him to smile again as she laughed with him that he remembered her sprained ankle of last week when they met face to face.  
“You first…no, how about I guess,” Donna responded.  
Harvey just looked at her from the side of his face and smirked. “Ok, guess,” he acquiesced smirking.  
“It keeps you in shape and it entices the women in the gym to see how manly you are,” Donna quipped.  
“Is that what you thought when you saw me?”  
She playfully and lightly smacked his shoulder.  
“You’ll never know what I thought when I looked at you.”  
“Oh, you recognized me from that stupid commercial I did with the band more than a year ago.”  
They both continued to laugh and eat. When Harvey returned to his question.  
“So. Your turn. Why?”  
“Because it keeps me in shape and I don’t normally jump off my spin bike or sprain my ankle. I give myself credit for being a bit more athletic.” Donna could see the disbelief in his eyes.  
“Oh…okay,” Harvey said still smiling at her. He could see that she was appalled that he did not believe her. He did but he was only teasing.  
“You don’t believe that I’m athletic,” Donna said insulted.  
“No, I truly do. I was just teasing.”  
He reached over and kissed her.  
Donna became flustered and flattered all at once.  
She quietly asked. “What was that for?”  
“Because I wanted to…”  
The atmosphere changed again the jovial environment air of getting acquainted evaporated and changed to something else. Something not ominous but, perhaps, inevitable.  
Then Harvey rose from his sitting position on the bed.  
“Where are you going?” Donna asked.  
He looked at the faux gold watch on his arm. “It’s 4:00 am. I have to get some sleep before I drop you off back at your place and begin the trek to Boston.”  
Donna’s head did a quick swivel.  
“Boston? Why are you going to Boston?”  
“Business.”  
She noted as he lit the light to the bathroom and stood in the doorway how tired he looked. His big brown eyes were red rimmed and his morning beard was appearing. She had decided from his tone not to pry further into what type of business he had in Boston.  
“Well, I have enough for cab fare so I can go back to the apartment. I’m sure Louis and Sheila are sleeping in. You don’t have to take me back. Boston can be a long drive if you haven’t had any sleep.”  
“That’s why if I sleep for a few hours I can be on my way by 9.”  
“Harvey, this brings us back to our original problem. There’s only one bed,” Donna protested.  
He came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. He looked at her and then slid back into the bathroom to spit and rinse. He exited shutting off the light. He looked at Donna with a question raising his eyebrow.  
“Look, give me a pillow and a blanket. I’ve slept on the floor before. You can have the bed.”  
“You would do that for me?” Donna asked thinking how selfless he was being.  
Looking seriously at her, Harvey said, “I would do anything for you, Donna.”


	9. The Boxer Guy-Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is later in the morning of Donna and Harvey spending their night together in the hotel after Donna's debut. Harvey takes her home where Donna has to answer questions from Louis and Sheila about their night. Harvey acknowledging he is feeling something special for Donna drives to Boston to tell his dad about Travis' betrayal.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 9

Donna awoke when Harvey’s phone alarm started buzzing. It was 8:30 am. It was Saturday. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at the man sleeping next to her. She had felt bad when he had decided to sleep on the floor, so she invited him into the bed as long as he promised not to try anything. She smiled as she watched Harvey sleep. He was a complicated guy, but there was something about him that drew her to him.   
She smiled again as she remembered their conversation from four am settling the dispute between them about who was to sleep in the bed.

“Harvey, this is silly. You should not have to sleep on the floor,” Donna had told him as she watched him try to get comfortable with a pillow and a thin blanket from the bed. She had her head resting on her bent elbow as she continued to watch him struggle.

“Donna, it’s ok. Besides you don’t know. Maybe I’m a really bad man who would try something in my sleep,” Harvey responded wrenching his neck to turn and look at her.

“Yeah, well, let’s revisit whether you’re a gentlemen or not, another time.” 

She had paused and watched to see how he was attempting to sleep. “You don’t know this about me yet, but I know people. I know you’re a good person and that’s why I feel that it is perfectly ok for you to sleep in here with me.”

When he did not comply with her permission, she rolled out of bed on the other side. She walked around the bed and stood over him with her arms crossed.  
“Come on,” she said standing there waiting for him to move.

He pretended to snore.

Donna bit her lip and looked away. She then decided if Mohammed wasn’t going to the mountain then she was bringing the mountain to Mohammed. She bent over and pulled the pillow out from under his head and tore the blanket from his body.

“Donna!”

“Get your ass in this bed or I’m going to Boston with you so you don’t fall asleep on the road!”

They looked at one another at that point. Harvey then smirked and rose from the floor and got into the bed beside Donna.

“I promise. I just want to sleep,” Harvey said as Donna gave him back his pillow and blanket.

Donna eyed him with a tilted head a side glance. 

“You know I would let you share the bed with me, didn’t you?”

Harvey hunched his shoulders and tried to look innocent.

“Well, ok. Now that you’re in here, be a good boy and go right to sleep,” Donna commanded in a whisper as she turned to the other side, shut out the light, and tried to settle for sleep. 

With her back to Harvey and facing indecision as to whether she wanted him to hear her or not, she ventured, “Thank you, Harvey for tonight. I had a really nice time. Goodnight.”

Harvey did not answer, for he had fallen asleep instantly the minute he was comfortable.

Donna slipped out of bed and coming around to Harvey’s side hit the STOP button on his phone to stop the buzzing. She watched him sleep again for a minute loathe to wake him. She gently brushed his dirty blonde locks away from his face. He looked like such a little boy when he slept. His face in peaceful repose. She stopped her admiring for a minute and realized that he was probably going to be pissed he slept through his alarm.

Crouching down, Donna shook Harvey’s shoulder and said softly, “Harvey, it’s time to get up. You slept through your alarm.”

At the third shake that Donna gave him, he woke with a start looking up at Donna and then around the room. He ran a hand through his hair and then his jaw where his morning beard had grown in.

“Oh, Donna! Thanks. We have to get going. I need to get to Boston as fast as I can.”

“Well, I won’t be long. I can shower at home. I don’t have to be back at the Bistro until later this afternoon,” Donna replied.

“So, you don’t mind if I shave and get ready for my trip?”

“No. All I want to do is wash my face and brush my teeth. I always have my travel brush with me.”

Harvey looked at her questioningly.

Donna made a face and said, “Why? It was just something I learned during my acting troupe days. I could always find soap and water to wash with but to brush one’s teeth there was never anything around and we were always miles from a store.”

Harvey then gave her a narrowed look.

“You traveled with an acting group?”

Donna looked back at him while she unpacked her toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Yes, I did. It’s no different than what you do by going on the road with your band,” she reasoned.

“Ah! I guess it isn’t.” Harvey watched her as she went into the bathroom.

Donna took refuge in the bathroom. She looked at her morning face in the harsh fluorescent light.   
Well, not too bad all things considered. My makeup is a little smudged around my eyes and what is that! It looks like a gravy stain. Good thing, I guess, that Harvey didn’t open the curtains and blind us with sunshine.   
He looked so cute all cuddled up with his blankie and pillow. I can just imagine what he must have looked like when he was little. All that little cuteness with big brown eyes and a killer smile.   
His smile is not the only thing that is magnetizing. He’s a great kisser as well. I really wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.  
Donna washed her face and brushed her teeth and listened to Harvey pack up and clean up their room.

While Donna was in the bathroom, Harvey pulled a new set of clothes out of his bag along with is toothbrush, toothpaste, and shaving kit. As he waited for Donna to emerge from the bathroom, he thought about earlier that night when they shared so much. Then he remembered how he spontaneously kissed her. Her reaction was not what he expected exactly, but it did not sit in his brain quite right.  
It was not like she slapped my face and said never to do it again but she seemed like she did not want me to do it again. I know she explained that she wanted to take things slow, but I really want her. She’s everything any guy would want in a woman. She’s so talented, funny, warm, beautiful and the woman does know how to kiss. So, I know that she wants me, too…I guess. Time will tell.

Eventually, Donna came out of the bathroom and Harvey stepped in. He showered, dressed, brushed his teeth and then he came out. He found Donna already on her phone not exactly arguing but it did not seem to be a pleasant conversation either from the Donna’s side of it. Harvey maneuvered around the room completing his packing and brushing his hair. He put his guitar back in its case as Donna was still on the phone in the middle of her heated conversation.

“No, dad, I can’t. I have my job tonight; besides, I thought you and mom were coming,” Donna said sounding disappointed.

After a quiet minute, Harvey heard Donna respond.

“Ok, I’ll see you next time you’re in the city. Love you. Bye.” Donna hung up and sighed.

“Something wrong?” Harvey asked taking a seat on the mussed bed next to her.

“Yes. I called my parents to confirm they were going to be there tonight since they missed my opening night.”

“Let me guess. They can’t come. Some prior engagement?”

“Not exactly. My father is wining and dining some investors for a business property. The investors will not be in town come Monday, so he wanted to strike while the iron was hot…so to speak,” Donna explained.

“I’m sorry, Donna. I would love to be there, but I can’t. I have business in Boston and I am not sure what will happen when I return to New York.”

They sat close to each other on the side of the bed. Harvey reached out his hand and placed it on Donna’s comfortingly. He did not know what it was, but he hated to see her disappointed. He was rewarded for his effort of comfort by Donna’s shy smile.

He winked at her then and said, “Let’s get you home.”

Harvey pulled up beside the curb in front of the brownstone she shared with her roommate Louis. Apparently, he was a lawyer who made money and was currently dating a woman who taught at nearby Columbia University. Of course, she taught law. Who said opposites attract? Donna’s an actress and singer, and I’m a…musician and starting next week a mail clerk in a law firm.

“Sorry, Donna, what did you say? I’m spacing out. I need some coffee,” Harvey responded realizing that while he was lost in thought he had not heard what Donna was telling him.

“I was just telling you to please call me when you get back.”

“Yes. Sure. I will. Do you need help to the door?” Harvey asked seeing that she had her gown and her duffle bag with her. The snow was still in piles but the twelve steps to the enter the brownstone were completely clear and dry. He thought he should offer as any gentleman would.

“No, I got this. I’m fine,” Donna said as she got out of the car and reached in the backseat hook to retrieve her gown.

“Now don’t sprain your ankle again while I’m away. I want to make sure you stay whole,” Harvey said with a smile.

“I’ll be fine,” she said as she slammed the car door with some difficulty. “Call me when you get back.”

Before stepping toward her residence, she trod carefully into the street and around the car to Harvey. When he rolled down the window of the Mustang, Donna paused and then kissed his cheek and smiled.

“Thank you for last night,” she repeated. “I had a great time. I hope all goes well in Boston whatever it is. Call me when you get back….or before. Bye.”

Harvey watched as she stepped back around the car and made it all the way to the top of the Brownstone where she had her key to let her in the foyer.

He pulled away when she closed the door. He pulled away slowly because the business he had to do in Boston was not pleasant. He dreaded telling his father what Travis had planned and had done. From the conversations he had with Susan Garfield, he knew that Travis was had been in the studio recording their music or better yet Gordon Specter’s music. 

Harvey’s mind suddenly wandered back to Donna. He had loved sitting in the audience. He felt so special when she sang last night especially when he took the seat at her piano. They sang together a ballad that was a favorite by both of them. When they had sung the last note, people who were paying attention actually applauded. He hoped that meant that Donna might consider him as a sometimes accompanist and/or duet partner. 

He knew he saw something in her eyes before the moment between the end of the song and the beginning of the applause. That was why he took the opportunity to kiss her in the hotel. If Harvey was not careful, he told himself, he was falling in love with Donna Paulsen.

Singing brought his mind back to Travis and his betrayal. I’m taking this guy out in the ring if I have to. He just cannot get away with this!  
Harvey drove faster as his thoughts became darker and angrier thinking of his onetime friend and band partner.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, Donna crept into her and Louis’ apartment. As she came around the bend into the living room, she found Louis cooking breakfast completely naked!

“Oh my God, Louis! Put some clothes on!” Donna exclaimed as she averted her eyes and traveled around him down the hallway to her room. 

“Hi Donna!” Sheila called from Louis’ bedroom lying in bed with the sheet under her armpits. “Did you have a nice night with Harvey?” 

“Yes, I did. Thank you,” Donna responded putting her stuff down on her bed. She decided to go hang out in Louis’ boudoir, as he called it, and talk to Sheila.  
“We had a lovely time. His brother is a fantastic cook.” Donna said.

“So?” Sheila said with an upturned smile and question in her voice.

“Sheila, we ate and talked. He also played his guitar for me, but we didn’t…”

“You didn’t? What was the use of the room then?”

Donna just rolled her eyes. 

“Excuse me, Sheila, but I need a shower. I didn’t get a chance before we left.”

“I thought you said nothing happened,” Louis said now clad in his velour bathroom holding a tray of food presumably for Sheila.

“Nothing did happen. Harvey had to leave for Boston. He had some business to attend to.”

Louis shook his head. “I guess he isn’t the one after all. Sorry for your bad night.”

Donna threw up her hands and left Louis and Sheila to their breakfast not wanting to know if they were really planning to eat the food.  
She discarded her clothes and laid them on the bed as they were clean and started the shower in the bathroom. This was considered the guest bathroom as Louis’ boudoir had its own master bath.  
As the hot water poured over her, Donna thought of the previous night and early morning. She really was happy about her opening night and the friends who came, especially Harvey. Again, she thought how coincidental and funny that Marcus and Harvey were brothers and she had not figured that out.   
Her thoughts were random as she washed her red hair and then took her American Rose shower gel and massaged it all over her body. Momentarily, she wished that maybe she had let Harvey go further. She noticed how beautiful his hands were. Nails were clipped and nothing lodged in the crevices. He liked being clean which was a shot above some of the Neanderthals she had dated in the past. Usually in her profession the only men that possessed nails and hair as clean as his were gay.  
He had not mentioned what his business in Boston was but he knew that it troubled him to have to go there in the first place. She did not want to pry but she needed to know if she could help in any way. She thought maybe Marcus knew why he was going to Boston. However, Donna would not bring up the subject with Marcus and only be attentive if Marcus mentioned it himself.  
Donna thought about their quiet duet and was also surprised that they had garnered applause by the more attentive of the patrons. Who knew he would have known that old Frank and Nancy Sinatra song “Something Stupid” and be able to sing it so well?  
Duh, Donna. He’s a musician and his father is a musician. Of course, he probably knew it from his dad. Well, it was nice to sing with someone again. I haven’t done that since I was in “Oklahoma” a million years ago.  
She turned the water off and grabbed her bathrobe. She decided she needed a few more hours sleep before rehearsal and then her performances tonight.  
As she climbed into her comfy quilted bed, her thoughts returned to Harvey and their duet.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey continued his drive into Boston. Willing himself to compartmentalize Donna and his nascent emotions surrounding her, he wondered how he would approach Travis and the situation regarding the music. Harvey wished at that moment he was a lawyer and would have known copyright law of published and unpublished music. The main trouble was that the sheet music was not published yet because no one---not even his father---had sent it to a publisher.   
It was early afternoon by the time Harvey pulled up at his father’s house in Boston. He let himself in the door and called out to his dad.

“Harvey! I’m so glad you came up here this weekend. I am currently working on some new material and the guys and I are playing this weekend in the club, so…”

“Dad. We have to talk about something. I didn’t want to mention it on the phone but we have to talk about it,” Harvey said after being released from the bear hug in which his father greeted him. Harvey took in his father for a minute. They were the same height and build. Gordon had dark hair with some lighter shades of gray filing in. Harvey noted the familiar five o’clock shadow always even after Gordon sometimes shaved in the morning. Harvey’s eyes were large and a deep brown; contrastingly, Gordon’s eyes were buried in a somewhat wrinkled face and were small and blue. Harvey thought his dad looked pretty good for a man in his late 50’s who had made a half decent living as a studio alto sax player and sometime headliner with his jazz band of 25 years.

“This sounds serious, son,” Gordon responded. “Let’s have some lunch before we get started.”

“Dad, thanks, but I’m not that hungry.”

“Nonsense. You look like hell. I think some food will help, and I normally feel bad news goes better on a full stomach.” Gordon clapped Harvey on the upper arm.

Harvey followed him into the kitchen. Since his mother had left them many years before, the kitchen never felt or smelled the same to Harvey. One of the traits that Harvey inherited which Harvey loathed to acknowledge from her was the knack of being a good cook. Their dad was not the best cook, but in the years that Gordon raised Marcus mostly by himself Marcus had become the better cook of all three of them and reveled in it so much that he was making it his life’s work.

“Grilled cheese, ok?”

“Dad, I’m not five years old. I don’t need you to make me food,” Harvey complained.

“I know I don’t have to, but like I said, I think we need it. Also, it’s not often that I get to make my son a home cooked meal,” Gordon said smiling.

Harvey pursed his lips and scowled and watched as his dad stood over the hot frying pan making the melty cheese favorite.

There was quiet for a few minutes while Harvey watched his father flip the sandwiches to make them crispy on both sides. While Gordon was looking in the refrigerator for something, Harvey asked “So how was your night last night?”

Gordon shut the refrigerator door and perked an eyebrow in his son’s direction. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

“You got me. There’s something else I wanted to tell you besides the bad news.”

Gordon pulled a gallon of milk out of the refrigerator and some powdered Nestle’s Quik from the cabinets above the sink and proceeded to mix a couple of glasses of the delicious concoction that went so well with grilled cheese. He took a little hot water from the teapot and poured just a bit into the cold milk to melt the last remaining lumps of undissolved chocolate powder. All the while, Harvey was silent not knowing how to broach the subject but really wanting to tell his dad about Donna.  
When his dad finally sat down at the table across from Harvey and they both had their plates and glasses in front of them, Harvey hesitated for a moment but looked one moment into his father’s coaxing eyes and began haltingly.

“Well, if I look like hell it’s because I didn’t get much sleep,” Harvey began. When his father started to speak to accuse him of another one night stand, Harvey placed a splayed hand between them.

“No, dad, it’s not what you think. I did spend the early morning hours with a woman but not in bed…like that.”

“So, what was it like?” Gordon asked. “I know you must be reeling from Scottie breaking up with you.”

Harvey’s eyebrows went up and he momentarily stopped drinking his chocolate milk. He put the glass back down on the table and asked, “Marcus?”

“Yes, Marcus told me you were going through a rough patch and that you were back on the market.”

“Dad, I was never not on the market. Scottie and I had this arrangement but she realized that I am not ready to commit, so she broke up with me for someone who was.”

“Ok. So why is this other woman so special?”

Harvey lowered his eyes and then smiled. He took his sandwich into his hands and contemplated taking a bite before answering. Instead he just held the sandwich while he began to tell his dad about Donna.

“I met this woman or rather she approached me at the gym. Funny thing was I was looking at her looking at me from the window in the gym, but she didn’t approach me until my sparring partner laid me out on the floor.”

Gordon laughed at that and said, “That’ll be a good story to tell your children of how you met their mother.”

“Dad, it’s not like that. I just thought it was amusing how we met,” Harvey defended. He was not planning to propose anytime soon and maybe never would be. However, he wanted to convey to his dad how special Donna was.

“So, why didn’t you get enough sleep if you don’t mind my asking. I can think of the usual way, but obviously there’s some reason why you two didn’t…”

“Dad!”  
“Does she have a nice personality but not attractive?”

“Oh my God, no, dad! She’s beautiful, funny, talented…” Harvey continued to catalog Donna’s attributes and sometimes stammering because he could not find the right words about why he felt she had become so special to him.

“I got it,” Gordon said musing with his elbows on the table having finished his meal. “You’re falling in love with her. Does she feel the same about you?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m not ready to settle down with anyone. Marriage isn’t for me.”

“Aha. You know that’s what I thought when I met your mother.”

“Dad, I don’t want to talk about her.”

“I know. It’s ok. I’m glad you met this woman and she is becoming special to you. Do you think maybe some time you would like her to meet your old man?”

“In the future, perhaps. It’s too early right now and besides we have the bad news that I need to tell you,” Harvey said looking at his father’s face.

Gordon rose holding his plate.

“Are you finishing that before you tell me the bad news or do you want me to reheat it while you tell me?”

Harvey smirked and handed his dad his plate. “Reheat it, please. I am hungry after all.”

Gordon had Harvey lay his full plate on top of his empty one and dumped the sandwich back into the electric frying pan to warm up.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Travis what!?” Gordon asked his voice rising in his surprise.

“He is recording the music we wrote and the music you specifically wrote and gave to us. Travis plans to publish him as the only composer because he signed a contract with the studio which allowed him to use the studio with no cost to him.”

“Meaning that we’re cut out of royalties when that music gets published. Son of a bitch!” Gordon exclaimed.

“Dad we have to get a lawyer. We have to fight this,” Harvey said with a clenched jaw and fists wound so tight he looked like he was ready to lay out Travis again if he were right in front of him.

Gordon looked away in thought and finished the last dregs of his milk beverage.

“I don’t know any lawyers let alone afford them,” Gordon complained.

“Well, you remember Ricky Garfield in the band, Susan’s son?”

“Of course, I do,” Gordon responded.

“Maybe I can find some help from him. I told you that Susan was how I got all the information about Travis’ deal with the studio. I forgot to ask her or Ricky if Lance could help with this.”

“Lance, Ricky’s dad?” Gordon affirmed.

“Yes, but his practice is in California now since he and Susan divorced. That’s what Ricky said.”

“Do the other guys know what Travis is doing?”

“Nope. I don’t think so. Ricky didn’t seem to think anything was wrong or he just didn’t know.”

“Are we sure that was how the contract was written?

Harvey nodded quietly. “Susan told me. She would know she’s the coordinator for the studio and has to understand terms and the legalities for Columbia Records. The conglomerate that owns the studio.”

“We do need a lawyer. Let me see if any of the guys know one.”

“I’ll do the same,” Harvey said. “Coincidentally, I got a full time job in a law firm in Manhattan.”

“Really. Congratulations!” Gordon said smiling. “I know it’s not what you want but that big break for you will come in time. I just know you are destined for better things than your old man.”

“Dad—” Harvey protested.

“Now that the bad news is out of the way and we have a plan of attack, tell me more about Donna.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey drives back to Manhattan when he gets a call from Scottie, his half steady ex-girlfriend. Meanwhile Donna's gig at The Bistro is a big success. She talks to her friend, Samantha, who surprises her with her new boyfriend when they attend a Saturday night. Donna has a hunch about Samantha's new boyfriend. Harvey agrees to Donna's suggestion to have her help him get a lawyer for his and his father's music publishing royalties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I have been busy working between two computers, Christmas shopping and all the other things in life. Please enjoy this chapter and Chapter 11 will also be posted momentarily. I'm currently working on Chapter 12 as well. Thank you for the Kudos on this story so far. Much appreciated. Love - Carol157

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 10

Harvey drove back to Manhattan that Sunday armed with the original compositions of the songs that he and the guys performed while together. Harvey felt that once he takes this evidence to a lawyer he would have a good case against a publisher giving all the royalties to Travis.   
As he drove back, he got a call on his cell. It was Donna.

“Hey, how did your business go in Boston?”

“Fine. I’ll tell you about it when I see you. Are you working tonight?”

“Yes. I work all weekend and then rehearse all week until Friday night.”

“Do you have time for dinner before the show tonight?”

“Maybe. Let me see how my new song set goes at rehearsal and I will let you know.”

“Around five?”

He could hear her make a humming sound on the other end, so he knew she was thinking about it.

“Sounds good. I will meet you at The Bistro, ok?”

“Sure. See you then,” Harvey cut off the call and continued his drive to Manhattan.

The cell signaled again and Harvey looked at the caller I.D. It was Scottie. He reluctantly hit the accept button.

“Harvey. It’s Scottie,” she said in a sheepish voice.

“Yes, I saw the Caller I.D.,” he said annoyed.

“I know we didn’t leave things very good between us…”

“You broke up with me, Scottie,” Harvey interrupted really getting miffed at her calling him claiming that the problem was “we” and not “her.”

“Ok…me. However, I just wanted to see how you are doing. You were really upset when I told you I was going to accept Stephen’s marriage proposal.”

“Yes, but you slept with me first without telling me you were engaged to another guy. Does he know that you did that?” Harvey was on fire now because he hurt an innocent man. Infidelity was Harvey’s Achilles’ Heel due to his past.

“No, of course not. I couldn’t tell Stephen that I was only accepting him because you didn’t want to have a committed relationship.”

“Scottie. It’s not that I didn’t want a committed relationship. I just don’t see me ever getting married. Being married is such a fallacy.”

“Yeah, I know all about your views on infidelity and marriage and all that bullshit. I know all this has something to do with your mother. Just forget I called.”

The phone went silent then. Harvey realized he was driving too fast due to his anger and had to slow down before a State Trooper was on his ass with lights blazing. Harvey just paid off three tickets for speeding and he really did not want another one.

As soon as Scottie hung up, Harvey’s mind return to two things as he continued his drive: Donna and the evidence that he now possessed as he would try to right the ship for his father and his other bandmates.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Donna was at home around the same time Harvey was driving back from Boston. She received a call from her friend Samantha.

“Samantha, to what do I owe this call?”

“I know. Don’t give me shit. I know I haven’t called for a while,” Samantha said.

“Glad you noticed,” Donna teased. “Hey, did I tell you where I’m singing right now?”

“No! Where? Travis and I might attend one of these nights if we can get out of bed,” Samantha said giggling like a teenage girl with her first crush. “By the way, how’s your ankle?”

“It’s healed. I can now balance myself on stilts once again,” Donna jibed. 

“How’s the boxer guy? Did you ever hook up?”

“Harvey? Yes, well, we haven’t “hooked up” in the biblical sense, but we did spend this past Friday night together.”

“Oooh…but wait. You said you didn’t have sex with the man? I thought that was why you wanted him?”

“In time…maybe. He’s a musician and you know my rule about musicians.”

“Yeah, well, I’m glad I didn’t have that rule. Travis is terrific. Looks like he might have some music published soon. He’s recording an album at an affiliate studio for Columbia Records.”

Donna bit her lip and thought how wonderful. Harvey was also affiliated with that studio she discovered Friday night during one of their talking sessions. Donna pondered that maybe they knew each other.

“Donna? Still there?”

“Sorry. My mind wandered off for a minute. Well, I don’t mean to cut this off early, but I have to be at rehearsal soon. Then I have an early dinner date with Harvey.”

“Sounds like love to me. Be careful, Donna,” Samantha warned. 

“Don’t worry. I have Louis if I need a hug in the middle of the night.”

“How is the old salt anyway?”

“Samantha! Louis is not old. He’s only a couple of years older than me,” Donna said.

“I know. Still going with Sheila?”

“They got engaged the other night, so Louis celebrated by being in the kitchen at 9:00 am without a stitch on! I walked in the apartment and saw him! I’m having a hard time getting that image out of my mind!” Donna laughed and heard Samantha’s uncontrolled guffawing on the other end.

“Well, you know the answer to that one, don’t you?”

“I’m not going there yet with Harvey. If I had really wanted to see him naked, I could have done it the other night. I’m not ready for that and I don’t think Harvey is either.”

“Sounds interesting…but you said you have rehearsal soon. So, we will make a date and talk about him The Boxer Guy at a later date.”

“This time I will call you. You have amnesia when you’re in a relationship with a guy.”

“Give me a break, Paulsen. I’ve been in the army for six years.”

“Ok, I’ll cut you some slack this time since the only guy you were with was Uncle Sam.”

“Thanks. Love ya. See ya.”

Donna said the same and they hung up simultaneously except Donna took a minute looking at her phone and thinking about what Samantha had indicated about her relationship with Harvey. She then dragged her tired body from her bed and prepared herself for rehearsal.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Marcus was experimenting with a couple of recipes in the kitchen. He had been given the head chef position for the night again as the main chef had a very contagious version of influenza and was told not to leave his house. He was licking his fingers when he saw Donna breeze by him. He stopped what he was doing and called to her.

Donna turned around and walked swiftly back to Harvey’s brother. 

“Hey Marcus,” Donna greeted him.

“Hey, Donna. Have you talked to Harvey?”

“Yes, I’m meeting him for an early dinner,” Donna said. “Why? Isn’t he home by now?”

“I don’t know. If he is, he hasn’t called me. I just wanted to know how it went with dad.”

Marcus watched her scrunch her face. “He was going to see your dad? He just told me he had some business in Boston. He wouldn’t tell me why. Your dad isn’t ill, is he?”

“No. Nothing like that. Harvey is having some issues with his band and the lead singer.”

Donna crossed her arms and frowned at Marcus. She leaned on one leg. She was dressed in her winter coat, bulky sweater, blue jeans and flat white tennis shoes. The snow outside had finally melted completely with the rain in the last two days, so Donna had not needed to wear her snow boots coming from her apartment to the subway to the Bistro.

“What kind of trouble?”

Marcus shook his head and he invited her inside the kitchen so they could talk briefly before she had to rehearse her new song set.

“The lead singer of Harvey’s band broke it up. He also told Harvey that he is recording the music they had performed as a group. He more or less said that he was cutting everyone out of the scene because of contractual obligations between the producer and the studio.”

Marcus watched Donna whose concern was obvious demonstrated by shock in her eyes and the gesture of a hand closing over her mouth. 

“The worst part is that the music, or at least most of it, was written by our dad. He gave it to them because it wasn’t normally his band’s type music.”

“Oh, poor Harvey, what’s he going to do?”

“Well, the first thing I think he was trying to do was find dad’s original sheet music and show it to a lawyer, so the publishing will get blocked. Travis. He’s always been a slick son of a bitch,” Marcus emphasized by slamming a meat cleaver into the butcher block.

“Travis?” Donna said recognizing that was Samantha’s new boyfriend’s name and he was a musician. Could it be the same guy?

“Has he found a lawyer?” Donna asked seeing Marcus’ obvious distress in his face.

“No. He’s hoping dad may know someone, but I doubt it.”

Donna thought about it for a moment. Louis was familiar with copyright law from what she knew of him. Before she had dinner with Harvey, she would contact Louis and see if that was the kind of case he would be willing to take on albeit he would have to do the work pro bono or at a discount. Harvey, like her, she knew did not make a lot of money if you weren’t working.

“Marcus. Thanks for telling me. I think I may have a lawyer in mind that may help,” Donna said and kissed him on the cheek. “I really need to rehearse a little before Harvey gets here. Don’t worry. It will work out.”

Harvey texted her that he was waiting for her at the back door. She had just completed a good rehearsal for the new songs she would try to integrate next week. One was a medley that she worked on all Saturday morning after getting a little sleep. That was at Jessica’s house on her piano and then, early afternoon, Donna had had a quick fitting with her dresser for another refit on an old gown. So, when Harvey’s text popped up on her screen she realized she had forgotten all about him.

She gathered her belongings in her tight little closet of a dressing room and locked them in the bottom drawer of the old desk they gave her as a makeup table. Then she gathered her purse and padded her way out the backdoor through the lunch area.

They greeted each other with an awkward hug. Neither was still sure of how much physical affection to show. Besides that, issue complicating matters, Harvey’s mind returned to Scottie and what she may really have wanted. He forgot all about her when Donna’s pretty bright face with her hair tied up in a messy bun greeted him with an enthusiastic: ‘Glad you called me’.

“I thought we would just walk around to the luncheon place around the corner if you’re up to it?”

“Sure. I like that little luncheon place. It reminds of an old deli that was in my neighborhood growing up.”

“Where did you grow up?”

“Mostly Connecticut and then we moved to the suburbs of New York,” Donna answered.

“I grew up in Boston, but I was born in Riverdale. My dad moved us a couple of times because of work as a sax player.”

“What about your mom?”

“She is an art teacher. She’s teaches at Boston University now,” Harvey abruptly answered. He never wanted to broach the subject of his mother with anyone but with Donna he found himself wanting to expand on the issue with his mother. He did not want to frighten her away, though, with his residual anger from that time of his life. 

“I guess you still don’t want to talk about your mother with me,” Donna said. 

“Not really. Don’t be angry. She brings the worst out in me,” Harvey explained.

Donna patted him on his shoulder. 

“It’s ok. Really. I won’t ask anymore unwelcomed questions,” Donna said and looked sidelong at him.

Harvey reached down and took her hand. It felt so right. He was scared that on so short a connection that he felt like she was so different than any other woman he had ever met.

They chatted, ate, and laughed together until Donna finally said, “Look, I know you don’t like to tell me what is bothering you, but Marcus let me know what your business was in Boston.”

Harvey’s jaw set. His soft brown eyes became hard as stone and he said in a lowered tone. 

“He had no right to tell you. It’s not your problem.”

“Harvey. I think I may be able to help,” she offered.

He looked into her big green eyes and hopeful expression. He knew she wanted to help, but he really did not want to start a new relationship with a debt to be repaid.

“Harvey,” Donna said emphasizing that she wanted to help by holding his hand before he could walk away or throw something. “Hear me out before you decide to desert me.”

He smiled at that. It was funny how she could diffuse his mood from righteous anger at his brother to one of conciliation where he was willing to listen to her offer of help.

“You need a lawyer to block the publishing of your father’s music under your lead singer’s name right?” Well, Louis, my roommate is a good lawyer. He’s a junior partner at the firm where you said you start tomorrow in the mailroom, right?”

“Pearson Hardman?” Harvey asked. He had forgotten all about the job where he was slated to start in the morning.

“Yes. I’m pretty sure he can help you and I’m sure he would do it for nothing---or at least a reduced cost,” Donna said.

“No. That’s ok, Donna. I called a Legal Service yesterday and they put me in touch with a Robert Zane. They said he takes pro bonos from time to time, but it’s the weekend and I haven’t been able to reach him.”

“Well, then, all the more reason to let me try Louis first,” Donna responded.

Harvey sat there looking out the window as he contemplated what Donna was offering him.

“Are you sure he won’t mind? He looked pretty occupied with his fiancée the other night.”

“Believe me, Louis loves the law and if there is someone trying to skirt it or break it he is the man you want in your corner,” Donna said making a gung-ho face.  
“I will talk to him for you and then I will let you know. Sound like a plan?” Donna asked.

Harvey watched Donna’s face how it lit up even more once he nodded and agreed to her plan.

“Now, tell me what else is bothering you?”

“How do you know there is something else bothering me?”

“I just do. It’s your ex-half steady girlfriend, isn’t it?”

Harvey’s eyes opened large as his eyebrows raised in amazement at Donna’s psychic powers.

“How did you know that she called me?”

“Is it important how I know or that I know?” Donna asked sarcastically.

Harvey smiled. “You are an amazing woman, Donna Paulsen,” he said through a cleansing laugh.

“Ok, so spill. Make it fast, though, I have to be back and dressed in a half hour,” Donna said looking at the time on her phone.

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. Another time. Get your pretty little butt back to that restaurant and sing your heart out for me,” Harvey responded.

Donna blushed. He seemed to be the only man that had ever made her blush. Not even Mark could do that. 

She rose noisily pushing her chair out of the way. She gave him a smile and on the way past him nudged his upper arm. He pretended it was more forceful than it was by bobbing back and forth.

When she went past, he turned around and watched her walk out of the door.

Donna walked back and her mind returned to the man Travis that she heard mentioned two times today. One by Samantha because he was her new musician boyfriend and Marcus who said that was the lead singer who was causing all the problems in his brother’s and father’s lives.

Could they be the same person? Donna thought.

Her mind kept mulling over the coincidences as she stepped through the lunch café part of the establishment and on through to her dressing room right behind the main dining room and stage floor. 

She dressed quickly in one of her new refurbished gowns. It was strapless, gold with sequins along the bustline and then form fitted gold knit. She topped it off with her hair rolled in underneath and pinned to stay in place. Her earrings were long zirconia chandelier numbers that caught the light when she moved her head.

Lastly were her shoes cheap gold color vinyl jobs that she had picked up on a whim as part of a costume when she was in a small repertory company many years ago. They were used and comfortable and still did not look too worn. She looked at herself in the one full length mirror as she adjusted her gown hoping that it stayed in place and did not ride up or down the entire evening. 

One of the stage hands came to her door and knocked saying “Five minutes, Ms. Paulsen!” She always wanted to correct the guy to call her Donna, but she did not because when she heard it her body still reacted with butterflies in her stomach as if she were still in a Broadway play.

Donna came out to thunderous applause which surprised her, Cassandra, Pierre, and anyone else who had known how short a tenure Donna had so far. Instead of introducing herself and sitting right down at the piano, she instead introduced herself and cued a professional track for accompaniment. It had a bossa nova beat and it was a song from a musical. The lyrics were old and the beat was a gentle Latin one so people could stay seated yet stay into the entertainment.  
“On a clear day  
Rise and look around you  
And see who you are…”  
She held the audience captive while her voice soared with higher in pitch and louder in volume. Finally climaxing with   
“Forever more….”  
More thunderous applause to which Donna bowed and said, “Thank you.”  
“Ok. Now that I’ve got you a little bit out of your seats, I’m going to put you back in them so you can finish your meal,” Donna joked as she sat down at the Steinway.

She did the same set that included the duet that Harvey had spontaneously performed with her. Somehow it felt flat without her singing partner. She really needed to talk to Pierre to see if they could employ his talents from time to time. Of course, the man needed to be paid and that was the one point why she had a hard time talking to Pierre. He made it clear that he was out on a limb playing for one singer let alone two.

Between sets at 11 pm, Donna noticed a tall blonde woman and tall dark haired man dressed appropriately for the evening, food, and atmosphere. 

“Samantha! You came!” Donna exclaimed to her friend coming over from the piano to hug her. She then noticed the tall handsome guy that was standing next to her. He had light blue eyes and his dark hair was slick backed over his head.

“You must be Travis,” Donna said shaking his hand. “Samantha has indicated all about you but hasn’t told me a thing other than you are a musician.”

“She’s right. I am,” Travis said. “Samantha convinced me I had to come hear you sing. I caught the last part of your last set. You are a very talented singer.”

“Travis, this woman can not only sing she’s been on Broadway and done Shakespeare, which is her true love, isn’t it,” Samantha said smiling at her friend.

“Yes, but Shakespeare doesn’t always pay, so I took the next best job. Singing for my supper,” she joked back easily. 

Donna followed them to their table and watched as Travis held out a chair first for Samantha and then for Donna. She looked up at him questioningly and then said, “For about a minute.”

They began to get acquainted with Travis who filled them in regarding his latest album he was recording. He also expanded from where the music came and how it was original and not published yet, but that it would be soon.

As Samantha bragged about how lucky her first catch was after coming out of the army and Travis darted between smiling at Donna and blushing from how Samantha rambled on, Donna got the most horrible feeling that this Travis person was the same Travis guy hurting Harvey and his father. 

“Look, I’m sorry to have to interrupt this wonderful session, but I need to grab a piece of something from the kitchen and then skedaddle back here for open piano bar.”

“Open piano bar? What’s that?” Travis asked.

“I sit down at the piano. Bar stools are put around it. People come and sit to enjoy a drink and listen to a request, sing along, or just talk. Everyone seems to like it.”

“Sounds interesting,” Travis said.

“Excuse me,” Donna said and this time flew out of her seat and went to the kitchen to find Marcus so he could confirm Travis’ identity.

Donna was trying to be timely and stepped on the skirt of her gown as her shoe caught the front of here gown while she climbed the shallow steps to the mid hallway which connected the two factions of the club. She put a hand to the top of her gown so she would not suffer yet another embarrassment like her sprained ankle.

She got to the top and looked to her right into the kitchen. Marcus was there with his big white chef’s hat donned on his head and his side breasted white chef’s shirt.

“Donna! Hungry? There’s…” he said but stopped when he realized that Donna was not there for food. 

“Yes, but not now. Come with me,” she said as she took Marcus’ arm by the elbow coercing parsley garnish to be dropped on the floor as she did so.

“Wait! Where are we going?” Marcus asked wondering.

“Look!” Donna commanded.

Marcus squinted his eyes but he still could not see what she was seeing.

“What am I looking for?” 

“See that blonde woman with that dark haired guy sitting at the same table where Harvey sat on Friday?”

Marcus made a face, rolled his eyes, and then held a hand over his eyes to ease the glare.

“Ok, I see the blonde wo--- What the hell is Travis Tanner doing here?”

“I was so hoping I was wrong,” Donna said. “The blonde woman is my friend Samantha who just got out of the army a few weeks ago. Sitting next to her is her new boyfriend she met at a club. He’s a musician and he just got done telling me of the great recording deal he made and his new music which would be published soon,” 

Donna threw up her arm in disgust but she had to put an arm back into Marcus’ elbow before he went down to Travis and punched his lights out.

“Marcus! Don’t worry about him. You had better keep cooking if you don’t want Cassandra to demote you.”

Marcus made a face and then looked at Donna calmly. “You’re right. Besides it’s a good thing Harvey is not here. Travis would be thrown out in the snow.”

“I told Harvey what I might be able to do and said ok.”

Marcus kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks, Donna. Harvey will appreciate it even if he never thanks you himself.”

“Nothing to thank me for yet, but in time, I hope so.”

Donna returned to her piano and resumed tonight’s version of “Open Piano Bar”.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
In the meantime, the Specter that Marcus and Donna had been speaking of was having a romping bedroom exercise with his ex-half on/half off girlfriend, Scottie. She had let herself into his and Marcus’ small apartment and Beanie loved Scottie so he did not make a fuss when she insinuated herself onto their couch and helped herself to a little of Harvey’s liquor stash. She had been buzzed when he arrived.

“Scottie! How the hell did you get in here?” Harvey asked annoyed as he closed the door and saw her. The last person he wanted to see was her.

“I…found the key next to the hole in the wall where Marcus always keeps his ke…y,” Scottie hiccupped. 

“Damn Marcus! He’s always doing that. I told him that was unsafe!” Harvey complained. He stomped to the small living room and removed the tumbler from the coffee table where Scottie had laid it when she was done. Harvey turned the glass over seeing that it was empty and her inebriated state and wondered how much booze had she consumed? She was more than a little buzzed after he started talking with her. She was blatantly slurring her words and when she rose from the couch to follow him into his bedroom she bounced off the wall saying ‘ouch’ in the process.

Harvey turned around in his bedroom doorway after placing his still full backpack on the floor. He immediately ran into Scottie’s arms and lips. Harvey did not like surprises. He especially did not like this surprise.

“What is it, Scottie? I thought you were engaged to Stephen. What are you doing here?” He asked as he removed her crossed arms from around his neck. 

“I’m not anymore…” she sang to him as they stood there inches from where they had spent more than one sleepless night between the sheets.

“You’re not anymore…what? Engaged?”

“Yep!” She popped her “p” in her response.

“So, you just think you’ll come back to me because Stephen threw you over. Does he know that we slept together when you were engaged?”

“Yep!” She said again and this time raised her index finger and almost fell until Harvey caught her.

“Come on, Harvey! You never stood on ceremony before. So, I’m a little drunk. We…can pick up where we left off,” Scottie ended in a whisper. 

She went in for another kiss and this time Harvey gave in. He was so frustrated with the music publishing business and he was to start a new job tomorrow which he felt was already beneath him. He also knew Scottie would not cling if he didn’t want her, too, so what the hell?

He kissed her back and threw her on his bed. She swiftly shed her clothes as Harvey shut the door and locked it preventing any importuning from Beanie.

As soon as the door was locked, Scottie rose off the bed, got on her knees, unzipping his jeans. He backed up against the bureau and let her service him the way she always did before jumping into bed.. 

All thoughts of Donna had temporarily left Harvey’s mind.


	11. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna's success at The Bistro continues. She manages to snare Louis into helping Harvey and leaves Harvey a voicemail saying that. Harvey starts at Pearson Hardman mailroom. Things have suddenly become precarious between Harvey and Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: There's a mature sexual reference far down in the chapter. If you would prefer not to read for this reason, I understand. It is brief.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 11

At the sight of Harvey's troubles, Donna had a hard time to pretend that she really admired Samantha's new love interest. It took all of Donna's acting skills that she could muster. In response, the minute she arrived home at 1:30 am on Monday morning, she wrote a note to Louis stating that he awaken her before he left for work.

Louis ---  
Please wake me before you leave for work. I really need to speak with you about an important matter. It can't wait until you get home.  
Thanks,   
Donna.  
P.S. I have a taker for one of Mikado's kittens.

After that the only energy she had left was to take a short shower and jump into bed for a well earned rest. ____________________________________________________________________________________   
Harvey woke up on time so he could make the commute to Pearson Hardman where he would begin his job as a mailroom clerk. He knew he was over qualified for the position, but he was a musician. He knew he was a good musician, too. Not quite as talented a guitarist as his father was a sax player, but he was good nonetheless. Also, by showing up to work today, he could possibly do some detective work and see if he could find a lawyer to help him and his father out of their predicament before it was too late.

He entered the big glass building and applied to the desk for a temporary employee pass. He gave the pretty security clerk the name of the person who hired him. While she called the personnel office, she swayed back and forth while standing with the phone at her ear and smiled at Harvey who charmingly smiled back. 

"Thank you," Michaela said into the receiver and then hung up.

"Mr. Specter," Michaela then said to Harvey. "You take this pass and report to HR on the 37th floor. There they will take your picture and give you your permanent pass."

Harvey smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss Michaela."

Leaning in he winked at her and said, "Now what floor do I go to get a pass with you?"

Michaela, a pretty little blonde woman, smiled and lowered her eyes at Harvey blushing profusely. She watched him wink again, take his pass, and then buzz himself through the turnstile. She watched him as he walked away hoping he would return and ask her out.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Donna," Louis said as he shook her gently as she slept. He held the note she left in his hand as he shook her.

"Louis," Donna said scared right out of a bad dream where she had taken responsibility for Harvey never wanting to see her again because she had caused more problems than solved them by interfering where he had never asked her.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" Louis said holding her arm gently as he sat on the bed facing her. She seemed to be frightened of something Louis surmised.

"Yes. It was just a bad dream." She recovered herself as Louis showed her the note she left him.

"You wrote this, so I'm here. What was it that was so important? Who wants one of Mikado's kittens. They are not ready yet...they need.."

"Louis!" Donna interrupted. "Mikado's kittens are not the important thing I needed to discuss with you. I know they aren't ready to leave their mother yet."

"Well, even if..."

"Louis!"

"I'm sorry, Donna. What is it? Are you in trouble?"

"No. Not me, but Harvey."

"The musician you've been seeing for about two weeks?"

"He's a friend, Louis. Nothing more. He is in a bind though. As a matter of fact, today is his first day at your firm."

"Oh yeah? An associate?" Louis asked seeming interested. 

"No. In the mailroom," Donna answered and watched Louis' expression become uppity.

"Oh. I'm not a criminal lawyer, Donna," Louis said his voice sounding like he was above defending a base criminal.

"No! He's a musician and despite what you think musicians are not criminals," Donna explained giving Louis the eye of disappointment in him.

"I'm sorry. Why does he need a lawyer?"

"You're an expert in copyright law and music publishing, right?"

"They are practically the same, why?"

"Well, the band that he founded with the lead singer has been disbanded by the lead singer. According to what Harvey was told by Travis Tanner, the studio will allow him to record that music without his band, which includes Harvey, if he signed over the publishing rights to the music. Now the music was not written by Travis alone but mainly by Harvey's dad, Gordon Specter who gave them the music because his own band plays mainly jazz and they couldn't use it."

"Well, he gave it to them right? He gave it to them freely?" Louis asked.

"Look, Louis, I only know what Harvey told me. So I was wondering, would you consider helping him?"

A pause ensued.

"Pro bono? Reduced fee?" Donna asked quietly watching Louis' thought process.

Louis smiled. "You see, Donna. I know you think he's a good guy, but you know musicians..."

"Do it, Louis or you can just pay me for singing at your wedding," Donna bargained.

Louis looked away and bit his lip and then finally nodded. "Ok, Donna. I'll do it. You said he works in the mailroom?"

"Yes. Let me call or text him first and tell him then I'll make sure he finds you."

"Ok, Donna, let me go or I'm going to be late," Louis said kissing Donna on the cheek as he left.

After Louis left, Donna grabbed her phone and dialed Harvey's number. The phone rang about three times and then went to voicemail. Donna decided she would leave him a message.

"Harvey, it's Donna. I talked to my roommate, Louis. He said he would represent you. I had to bargain with him about singing at his wedding, but I got him to agree to rep you pro bono. Call me when you get this."

Donna looked at the time, smiled, and decided she could afford to stay in bed and get some more sleep since today was her day off entirely.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey had been shown the basic ropes by his immediate supervisor. He sorted the mail when it was delivered then he had to make a run to requests from the office supply and shipping departments to deliver the requests to the different floors of Pearson Hardman. He heard the ring tone of his phone go off, but he thought better than answering while he was working. If it was really important he could check his phone on his break which was in about ten minutes.

Harvey thought for a minute about Scottie whom he had left in his bed when he rose at 5:30 am. They had talked and it seemed that all was how they had left it before she had used him to make her decision on whether to marry her fiance which meant that there was no strings attached and if they both felt the itch they were there for each other. He was glad that Scottie had not protested or harangued him for not wanting an exclusive relationship with an eventual view to marriage. She had been a singer (how they met) at one time, so she understood how difficult the musician's life could be when it came to maintaining a marriage and a family. 

She understood that he was not the man for that.

It was time for his break, so he sat down with a cup of coffee at a bench in the mailroom and took his phone out of his shirt pocket. He saw the voicemail notification. He clicked on it and held the phone to his ear. He smiled when he heard Donna's voice and was even more happy that she said Louis was willing to help him. However, Harvey was not sure if he really wanted someone in the offices to know his business. 

He decided he would call Donna later and thank her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Two weeks later...  
Donna sat at the piano singing 'C'est Si Bon' one of her favorite bluesy songs since hearing Eartha Kitt's version many years ago. As she sang she watched as Harvey and a petite dark haired woman walked in together. The woman clung to his arm and they smiled at one another. Donna looked away before he could catch her eye. 

It was not that Donna was jealous, but she had called him two weeks ago immediately after speaking with Louis. Louis had agreed much against his own will, but then a week passed and Harvey had not only not contacted her but did not seem interested that she had a lawyer for him who would help he and his father without being paid a fee. 

That has to be his on again, off again friend with benefits Donna thought as she sang.

She tried to incorporate true feeling into 'C'est Si Bon' as she sang, however, she would need to do a better acting job than what she was currently portraying if she wanted to take the audience on the ride with her. 

As she continued playing and singing the song, feelings of betrayal and jealousy persisted. Suddenly seeing him in the company of whom she presumed was the woman who he said wronged him felt like a slap in the face. 

Why do I feel this way? Donna thought. I have no claim on him. I’m very glad I didn’t sleep with him on my opening night. It’s just that I really thought we could go farther. Stupid me for wanting to be careful with a musician. It’s not just that he let me down being almost hypocritical, but he did not even bother acknowledging the fact I put myself out on a limb with Louis for him.

“C’est..si…bon…” Donna finished softly and sensually. The applause from the late dinner crowd was deafening and Donna stood and bowed for a good three minutes before she gave the signal for the Open Piano Bar portion. As she rose to get herself some water before resuming her position at the piano, she saw Harvey coming toward her.

“Hey, Donna, look…I’m sorry…” Harvey stammered.

“Hey, nice to see you, but I really need some water…” Donna said excusing herself and brushing past him. 

It was a shame that Marcus was not working tonight as she was sure he would have confronted Harvey on bringing Scottie here. Marcus had intimated on more than one occasion that Scottie was not a good influence on him.

Donna entered the kitchen. She again greeted everyone in the kitchen on the way to the large refrigerator to get her travel bottle full of water.

Suddenly, Monica, the Chef that substituted for Marcus when he was not on shift approached her.

“Donna, would you like me to get you a little knosh before you go back out there?”

“No, but thank you, Monica,” Donna responded taking a big sip from her bottle. “I’m good until 1 am.”

“Ok, then, I’ll just prepare you your usual so you can have it after,” Monica said. 

“Thank you, Monica. Very thoughtful of you to continue Marcus’ sudden tradition of making me a leftover platter.”

“No problem, Donna. You are very good out there and I know it must be tiring.”

Donna just smiled and then left the kitchen hoping that Harvey and this woman did not take seats at her piano.

As she stood at the top of the dining theater, Donna was relieved to see that no one was sitting around her piano. She carefully walked down the shallow steps determined not to trip on her gown and ran smack into Harvey at the top of the row where his seat was located.

“Donna. I need to talk to you, but I have Scottie with me and I need to see you alone,” Harvey said.

“Harvey, I really can’t tonight. I had a hectic week. Why don’t you just call me?” Donna said with a sarcastic upturn to her voice and looking him straight in the eye.

She then stomped off back down toward her piano.

He caught her arm and began. “Look, I know you’re pissed at me for not calling you back. I appreciate what you did for me getting your friend Louis to see me pro bono, but I did find someone in the meantime and…”

“Good for you, Harvey. Now go back to your girlfriend and enjoy the show or don’t. I don’t really give a shit."

Donna wrenched her arm from his grasp and finished her journey back to her piano.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harvey stood there for a minute and then returned to his table where Scottie sat. From the look on Scottie’s face, he knew she was suddenly jealous and insecure about how Donna reacted to him. He took his seat, pulling it in, and maintained a poker face pretending that nothing had just happened.

“So, what was that all about?” Scottie asked.

“Nothing. I just wanted to thank her for doing something for me. That’s all,” Harvey said.

“Well, it looked like she didn’t accept your thanks. What did she do for you? Give you an unforgettable blowjob?”

“Scottie!” Harvey exclaimed. He was very taken aback by her remark. 

“Well, if it’s not sex, what is it?”

“Nothing. Just drop it,” Harvey said angrily although he was not angry with Scottie. He was not angry with Donna either. He was angry with himself. He knew that Scottie was just a temporary thing, and he knew that he felt so differently for Donna. He was emotionally inept at sorting his feelings, so he was not sure why he felt the way he did with Donna. 

Scottie sipped her drink and then challenged him. 

“Ok, if it’s not that bad between you and Donna why don’t we join her at the open piano bar. I would love to request a song and sing it or have you sing it with me.” 

“I don’t want to do that tonight. I’m not singing tonight.” Harvey’s tone came out a more harsh than he had wanted. He looked over at Scottie and her face wore a scowl. He watched as she slammed her napkin down on the table and rose disgruntled.

“I’m calling a cab. There is obviously something going on between that redhead and you. So, I’m going home to my apartment. If you want to call me you know how to reach me.”

“Scottie, I’m sorry,” Harvey tried to apologize. He grabbed her hand, but she shook it off.

He rose still calling her name, but she had stomped out on her heel ignoring him.

Harvey sat there nursing his drink and picking at his food. He watched as Donna talked and joked and then sang with a couple of patrons at her piano. He looked at his watch and knew her song set would be coming up momentarily. As the maitre’d swept by, he passed a hastily written note to him and requested that he give it to Donna. The maitre’d gave Harvey a haughty look turning up his nose at Harvey with a gesture of where Harvey could stick his note. However, Harvey tipped the guy $50 which Harvey could not really spare to which the maitre’d changed his tune even bowing to Harvey with an ‘of course, sir’ along with it.

The maitre’d waited until Donna was finished with her open piano bar time and disappeared into her dressing room for the second song set. 

“Donna!” Pierre called to her. Pierre was really the manager of this section of the restaurant and it seemed he was not above being bribed to do a customer’s bidding. No matter how absurd it was. Pierre had seen Harvey on opening night and knew that Donna and Harvey had left together.

“Pierre, what is it?” Donna said annoyed. She opened her small dressing room and removed her hanging dress from the top of the small closed door. 

“The man with whom you left on your opening night gave me $50 to be sure you saw this,” Pierre bragged.

Donna took the note as if it would burn her fingers.

“Thanks, Pierre. See you out there,” Donna said as she waited for the nosy Pierre to leave before she read the note.

Donna,  
Can we please meet for a drink after your last set at 1:00 am? I really want to apologize to you about why I did not get back to you.   
Also, there a couple of things I would like to ask you.  
Just nod or turn your head to answer me while you’re singing.  
Thank you,  
Harvey

After reading it quickly, Donna crumpled the note which was written on a ripped part of the printed menu. She planned to throw it into her small wastebasket by her dressing table. She stopped. Thinking. Changing her mind, she read it again in a different tone. He was not trying to be egotistical and make her look like a fool for trying to help. She read between the lines. As she read she could see in her mind's eye, Harvey’s big brown eyes, boyish expression, and hear his pleading voice, she uncrumpled the note and laid it on her dressing table as she changed for her next set.


	12. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna sings the second half of her set and ponders giving Harvey a signal in response to his note to her. A heartfelt confession-like conversation happens between Harvey and Donna.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 12

Donna trod back out to the theater to power through her last set. She smiled at the audience including Harvey, but she gave no signal to him that she was willing to have a drink with him afterward. She had read his note over and over and kept it on her table while she reapplied her makeup. As she sat down at the piano, the nagging thoughts of what he wanted with her allowed her to really use her acting ability. It was not fair to the audience if she could not place her emotions into her singing.  
Again, she reiterated to herself why she felt so betrayed. She repeated to herself that she had made no claim on him; and although he kissed her that night, it seemed any feelings that he had, perhaps, they were not really intended for her at all. Perhaps, his kindness and emotion had emanated solely from being on the rebound. Donna instinctively felt that if given half a chance Harvey Specter was not a womanizer because he wanted to be. There had to be something niggling at him from his past.   
After "My Funny Valentine", Donna rose and bowed to the audience. When she sat again, she gave this introduction for her next song:  
"This song is very special to me. It was one of the first songs I learned growing up while taking all those acting and singing lessons. It is a song that helped me through a very hard time. So anytime I have a problem or something big to surmount, I remember that if I just 'smile' I can get through it.  
"Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by..."  
She continued to sing and she had to fight back tears as she remembered the reason for the song. Her father had lost all their money when she was thirteen due to bad investments. She was just entering her teens and becoming involved in social and extracurricular activities. They had to move to a smaller home in Connecticut. Her father broke the news that the home was too small to take her beloved piano with them. However, she had been enrolled in musical theater classes and her aunt gave her private voice lessons and taught her this song because it was a good standard as well as one that fit her situation.  
...You'll see the sun come shining through.  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness...  
Here is where she decided that she would give Harvey a signal that she would meet him afterward and have that drink with him.  
The end of the song soon approached and Donna was near tears when she finished.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
As was becoming custom, Donna rose from her piano at the end of her song set with the crowd thunderously applauding. The only difference was that they were on their feet. This was her first standing ovation for being a songstress, and she would have sworn that Harvey had been the first to his feet, applauding the loudest, and wolf whistling all the way.   
Donna graciously thanked the audience and watched as they dispersed. Some resumed their seat to finish their very late supper. She watched as Harvey stepped down the two rows still applauding, to meet her.   
"You were fantastic!" Harvey said admiringly.  
"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I see your lady friend is no longer with you?"  
He ducked his head and looked up at her. He put his hands in his pockets and slightly rocked on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, she left."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault."  
After an awkward quiet moment where they both started talking at once, Donna stopped and allowed Harvey to continue.  
"I just wanted to say that I will meet you right here after you change."  
"Mmhmm," Donna said as she nodded. She turned around toward her dressing room and holding her head up proudly swept her gown behind her.  
Harvey watched her as she turned and his eyes did not move from the sight of her even as she had walked into the alcove leading to her dressing room. Unfortunately, as he watched Donna walk away, his mind wandered back to the other woman who had suddenly decided to come back into his life. He pondered if he should make up tonight to Scottie. Harvey felt unsure because he did not want Scottie to get the wrong idea about them. He agreed they could become friends with benefits but there was nothing hard and fast. He was not her boyfriend and she was not his girlfriend. They were companions who slept together whenever the other was around. Not an ideal situation when loyalty was a sticking point with one of them.  
As Harvey's mind went from making tonight up to Scottie to contemplating whether Donna was still mad at him, the woman herself stepped forward and asked shortly, "Shall we go?"  
"Sure."  
"Just let me stop by the kitchen first, so I can pick up my dinner."  
Harvey gave her a little smile and a laugh.  
"Marcus told me that he started a ritual opening night when he provided you with the "leftovers".  
Donna smiled thinking of Marcus. "I'm grateful he did. Since my gig here has been ongoing, I doubt that I would eat otherwise. I'm just too tired when I get home."  
As they left, Harvey felt so eager to talk with Donna again. He was glad she agreed to have a drink with him. He was truly sorry he had not responded to her call and caused her probable embarrassment with her friend, Louis.   
The truth was that he had sought out Louis Litt on the 50th floor when he was delivering mail. Louis' behavior toward Harvey was haughty and dismissive and not even a 'thank you' left Louis' lips. Harvey knew he was lowly in the firm's hierarchy but he was still a human being and being courteous meant something to Harvey. Harvey had decided that he did not need a lawyer like that. He figured that if Louis would not even be courteous to a mail person then how did he treat his clients? Conclusively, Harvey sought his own counsel for his problem.  
While Harvey's thoughts regarding his issue and Donna, they did stop by the kitchen where Monica handed Donna her Styrofoam container chock full of remnants of the night's dishes. Donna introduced Harvey as Marcus' older brother and they waved at one another. Monica wished them a good night as they turned and walked out the door.  
"Do you have a place in mind for this drink, Harvey?"  
"Not really. We could go to my place. It's not far from here. Marcus is in Boston with his girlfriend, Katie."  
Donna gave him a dubious look.   
"No, Donna, I'm not trying to get you into bed if that's what you're thinking."  
"I see. The old girlfriend's back, so the only reason you were hanging around me and treated me so nice opening night was because I was her replacement. Now that she has stomped off you just think I'm your next conquest."  
"No, Donna. That's not it," Harvey said and swallowed hard. This was not going as he had imagined. Not that he would not sleep with her if Donna was willing Harvey thought to himself. There’s just something about her that moves me.  
"Relax, Harvey. I've accepted it," Donna stated. "We can go back to your place if you want."  
"Do you like dogs?"  
"You have a dog?" She asked.  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Harvey inquired.  
"Because I never thought that a musician who spent his life primarily on the road and eking out an existence would have a dog."  
"Beanie is Marcus', too. We found him a couple of years ago as a stray and starving, so we took him in and he's been with us ever since."  
The early morning darkness was moonlit now and Harvey could see Donna's surprised soft expression as she gave a little smile and put her hair behind her ear.  
"Do you have a dog?" Harvey asked her softly coming closer to her. He was surprised at how suddenly the thought of touching her and kissing her had filled him again in her presence. He had not stopped thinking of Donna even, he thought, shamefully, when he was between the sheets with Scottie.  
Donna swiftly turned her head in his direction.  
"No. I live with two adult cats and seven newborn kittens in a box."  
"Louis is a cat person."  
Donna nodded emphatically. "Yes. Believe it or not, these cats are a battle between he and his fianceé, Sheila. She hates them and Louis loves them. I think this is one reason why they keep changing the wedding date." Donna chuckled thinking about it.  
Harvey watched as Donna laughed. He loved the sound of her laugh. He had not realized how much he had missed the sound of her laughter until he had just heard it. As they hailed a cab, Harvey realized how much he had really missed her. Yes, he did want her, but not like he had wanted any other woman he had desired. Harvey was scared of how intense his feelings for Donna had become.  
They got into the cab which had taken a while to obtain. During the short cab ride to Marcus and Harvey's little place, Donna and Harvey sat in silence and looked out their respective windows. Their bodies sat close together in the back of the cab. Harvey's pinky could reach out and hook itself into Donna's. He tried experimentally to take her hand. He watched as she focused on their hands and then she looked at him with a question in her eyes. She then removed her hand.  
Harvey was a tad embarrassed by Donna's rebuff but he was not really surprised. If the roles had been reversed, he probably would have felt the same.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
At the sound of Harvey's key in the lock, Beanie started to bark loudly. He quickly opened the door ushering Donna inside. Harvey hooked his keys on the key plaque next to the door and immediately greeted Beanie by rubbing his ears and talking to him.  
"Beanie, this is Donna. She's a new friend," Harvey introduced.  
Donna fell to her knees and scratched Beanie behind his ears and dodged as he tried to lick her face.  
"You are the cutest dog I have ever seen," she said in a baby talk manner to the tail wagging canine.   
She eventually rose and took off her coat. Harvey placed her food container on the kitchen bar and then went around to the kitchen to retrieve some glasses for their drink.  
"Would you like me to warm this stuff for you?"  
Donna nodded and said, "Sure. That would be great."  
She took a seat at the kitchen bar and watched as Harvey placed her food on a microwaveable plate and placed it in the microwave setting the timer.  
"Five minutes, you think?"  
"Sure. I guess," Donna responded.  
She watched again as Harvey pulled two tumblers out of the closet and then looked for his liquor stash in one of the higher cabinets.  
"This is my very favorite Scotch. I only allow my very special friends to partake with me," Harvey bragged as he poured two fingers' worth of Macallan 18 into the tumblers.  
"I prefer wine with my food, but beggars can't be choosers," Donna quipped as she clinked glasses with Harvey.  
They each took a sip of their drinks. Each looked at the other over the rim of the glass. Harvey's heart was suddenly pounding in a way that it never had with any other woman. As they drank, the microwave alarm sounded.  
"Here, let me get it," Donna volunteered as she came around the wall to the kitchen.   
"I'm surprised you know your way round a kitchen the way you talk about yourself," Harvey ventured as he leaned on the counter and watched her remove two plates from the shelf over the stove and found silverware in a drawer near the refrigerator.  
"Just because I'm not a good cook, doesn't mean I can't find my way around a kitchen," Donna said looking behind her as she spoke. She turned around then leaning on the opposite counter and asked Harvey if he would like some of her food.  
"You know, there's always more than enough for just me."  
Harvey smiled and leaned forward to see some appetizing food on the plate. "Sure. What is that? Veal Picatta again?"  
"I don't know and I don't care. I'm starving," she said as she retrieved another plate from the shelf and pushed a couple of servings' worth onto Harvey's plate. She licked her finger before handing him his plate.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Oh, I'm stuffed!" Donna said finally shoveling the last little bit of the cheesecake dessert that Monica had packed for her. She sat back and put her arm around her stomach.   
"I'll say. Their food is fantastic even when my brother isn't cooking," Harvey chuckled as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.  
"What time is it?" Donna asked. She and Harvey had been so busy chatting and eating that the time just flew.  
Harvey looked behind him at the time on the microwave.   
"It's after two," Harvey said turning back at Donna taking a sip from his water bottle. "You know I haven't thought about what I wanted to ask you. It's important, so I will think of it."  
"Well, I will have to leave soon because I have to sing again tonight," Donna mentioned.  
"I'm sure after that performance you won't have to rehearse so early," Harvey said. "If we had a hot performance, the band would not hold rehearsal so early the next night before a performance."  
"That shows how much you know. If you're in the theater, you perform and you fine tune. So that's what I'm doing right now with this particular set."  
Harvey smiled and saluted her with his bottle. "Touché."  
Donna laughed and said, "Can we take this over to the couch?"  
"Sure," Harvey said rising. "I'm sorry. I should have been the one to invite you over there."  
"If you did, I wouldn't have gone," she joked and laughed.   
They both rose from the table and Harvey threw her a fresh water bottle. She caught it.  
"Do you want something stronger?" Harvey asked.  
"No, water's fine,” she confessed opening the bottle and taking a sip. Donna’s throat was parched from singing and then from talking pretty incessantly.  
They both collapsed on the overstuffed couch and upset Beanie who had been laying there peacefully.  
Donna decided to finally ask her question that had been burning inside her.  
"So why didn't you call me back when I asked?"  
Harvey shrugged. "I really don't know. I was so happy, at first, that you said Louis would help me, but I have to tell you that I did wind up with a good lawyer."  
"Who?"  
"You will never believe but my trainer, Mike. It turns out he's a lawyer and he does pro bono cases all the time."  
Donna gave Harvey an incredulous look.   
"Really? Mike? That kid that pretends to be a trainer at the gym?" Donna quipped.  
"Hey, Donna. He's not that young," Harvey said and then he started to nod in agreement as Donna's head started nodding.  
"Yes, he is," they both shouted together.  
Their laughter alerted Beanie and he looked up at Harvey who reached down and scratched behind his ears.   
"It's ok, buddy," Harvey comforted.  
"Ok, so we have established that you have a lawyer, but you still didn't tell me why you didn't bother to call me back."  
After a pause, she continued. "Is it because of Scottie?"  
Harvey shrugged again and said, "Partly. Yes."  
"Well, you don't really have to explain that part to me, but you could've called me. Did Louis say something to you? I did tell him that you are working there now in the mail room."  
"That's the problem."  
"Look, Louis can be snotty and smug, but inside he really is a good guy."  
"How did you meet Louis and get him to be such a great friend to you."  
Donna smiled. "I used to be his secretary. As a matter of fact, if I hadn't got this gig, I probably would have gone back."  
"You worked for him?" Harvey asked surprised.  
Donna noted his look and said, "I do have other skills besides acting and singing."  
Harvey lowered his eyebrows and commented smarmily, "I bet you do."  
Donna took a swig from her water bottle and laughed. If he only knew she thought.  
Harvey moved closer to her on the couch and placed his hand experimentally on her bent leg. Donna moved away from him.  
"What was it you wanted to ask me? Because I bet you it's the same thing I wanted to ask you," Donna said as she maneuvered herself further down to the end of the couch. No matter how much she wanted him she did not want to be just another conquest for him.  
"You tell me and I will let you know," Harvey said giving her a wink.  
"Calm down, pretty boy, it's not sex." He's not getting me that easy she thought. I want him but he's attached. Can't have that. Plus, he's a musician you know how they are.  
"Then what is it?"  
"I was approached by Pierre who was approached by a patron who happened to be an agent."  
"An agent for what? The FBI?" Harvey joked.  
Donna gave him a no nonsense look.   
"Ok. No, I know. An entertainment agent," Harvey said answering seriously.  
"He apparently caught our duet when you sang with me that night. He would like for us to do that more often and we don't have to go anywhere. We can stay right here in New York at The Bistro, but," she said continuing with her forefinger raised to emphasize. "we may get a recording contract and/or some outside venues to perform."  
Harvey was incredulous. He did not know whether to be flattered or annoyed. I'm a rock musician or at worst a bad jazz musician. Someone wants me to sing with Donna?   
"Harvey, isn't that great?" Donna asked seeing the pensive look on his face.  
“Yeah, sure. It’s just…”  
“What? I’m not good enough for you to work with? I’m somehow inferior to you?” Donna asked becoming agitated that he was not thrilled about it as she was.   
“No, of course not, Donna! You are the most talented woman I have ever met. I loved that duet we did, but could we branch out and do different music? Not just that night club standard stuff?”  
He could see Donna’s jaw drop. Did she really think I was better than her? Harvey thought silently to himself. How could that be? She’s far more talented and a better person than me. How could I get involved with Scottie again? All we are is bed partners.   
“If it is really your girlfriend that…”  
“No, Donna, Scottie isn’t my girlfriend, really. We just hook up from time to time…if we’re unattached. I made that plain to her,” Harvey emphasized.  
“Okay…”she drawled at his explanation.  
“Then what’s the issue?” She asked still seeing hesitation in his eyes. It has to be Scottie. Why else would he hesitate? Does he really not want to work with me? Donna thought silently.  
“I just started this new job and I really don’t have time to rehearse a lot. Could we make it maybe a part time situation?”  
“Pierre is willing to pay you. Then, if Thomas, the agent, is still interested we may have gotten the break we’ve both been looking for,” Donna said excitedly.  
Harvey said, “It’s my father, too. I would like to stick around….”  
“Look, there’s no law that says we can’t bargain, too. Maybe you’re dad could play on our recordings?”  
“He would love that,” Harvey said with a smile as he looked away to the wall picturing how happy his father would be to play on a record of his son’s.  
“Let me think about it, ok?” Harvey asked.  
“Sure. I don’t think Thomas Kessler is making another club visit until next week sometime,” Donna said and leaned back against the arm of the voluminous sofa.  
Silence rained down on them then. Each had their own thoughts about the previous words spoken. Each poured down ounces of water.   
Harvey looked at his watch and said, “Ok, this is probably going to sound stupid, but I have a request and I hope you can oblige me.”  
Donna nodded looking into the big brown eyes which were almost pleading for her attention.  
“I have a boxing match with Travis set up for next week on Saturday night.”  
Donna’s jaw dropped for the second time that night.  
“You what?” Donna asked shaking her head as if she had heard him incorrectly. “What the hell for?”  
“Because he and I got into a shouting match when he was served with papers that my father and I are suing him. I may have punched him in the face when he started to say things about my mom.”  
“What about your mom?” Donna asked.   
Harvey bit his lip and then looked away. His jaw was hardened with indecision about revealing why he was estranged from him mother.   
“Ok, I will tell you. Please don’t tell anybody else.”  
Donna leaned toward Harvey as they sat on the couch. She felt he was ashamed of something regarding his mother erected an unrest in him. She felt that he never told this story to many people.  
“When I was about eight years old, I came home from school early because I got sick. I called for my mom, but she didn’t answer me. I went looking for her. I found her in her bedroom buttoning her dress sitting on the edge of an unmade bed. She was surprised to see me. I wasn’t due home from school for a few hours yet. She comes over to me and puts her hand on my forehead. She tells me I have a fever and then all of a sudden a strange man walks out of the master bathroom also buttoning his shirt and his hair is wet. My mom tells me he’s her cousin which even at 8 I knew was bullshit. She tells me not to tell my father about her cousin since he and my dad didn’t get along.”  
“Did you realize that young what was happening?” Donna asked horrified at what young Harvey found.  
“No. I just knew something was wrong.”  
“I assume this kept happening. What did your father say or Marcus?” Donna asked. “I know this is painful but I care about you and I can see this really hurt you.”  
Donna laid a hand on the hand which sat on his thigh. Harvey half smiled and placed his other hand on hers.  
“You don’t have to say more, if you don’t want to. I got the gist of it," Donna sympathized.  
Harvey then turned around and faced Donna as they sat on the couch together. He continued to hold her hand.  
“No. I really want to tell you,” Harvey said quietly like he was speaking a confession. He averted his eyes downward to look at their clasped hands.   
“I want to tell you everything,” Harvey said in a soft broken voice.  
Donna knew she was seeing a side to Harvey that no one or, rarely, anyone saw.   
“Ok.”  
“My dad didn’t find out until I was 20 years old. My mom swore me to secrecy. I didn’t really see any more cheating until I came home from being on the road with the band. It was summer, so I was off from college. I came home. I go upstairs to put some stuff in my room and I hear my mom laughing from her bedroom. I’m thinking she had the TV on because I hear a man laughing, too. I opened the door and I catch my mother naked sitting on top of this guy Bobby whom my father knows from working at a car garage down the street.”  
“Oh, I am so sorry, Harvey. That must have been devastating.”  
“I gather she must have been cheating on my dad with a bunch of other men since I was 8. My brother didn't realize what was going on until he was in his early teens.”  
“Your brother has had no problem with your mother from all of this. He told me he still keeps in touch with her,” Donna commented.  
Harvey's jaw was even harder and he gave Donna fierce frustrated look.  
“Because he wasn’t the one who swore to keep the whole goddamn thing from our father! I was!” Harvey shouted and rose.  
Donna looked at Harvey’s back. It was rigid and then she heard him sigh and he seemed to relax. Donna watched as he turned around to look at her.  
“Marcus just ignored everything. He never told my mother that he knew. However, after finding mother perched on top of Bobby enjoying herself, I told my dad a couple of weeks later when I came home from a band rehearsal. My father had just come in and asked my mother if there was enough food for four of us. He had brought Bobby home from the garage.”  
“So your dad is a part time mechanic as well?”  
“Yep,” Harvey agreed raising an eyebrow and picking at his thumb. He hesitated and just looked at her. Donna was the first person he had ever really explained about his mother and what had happened to his family. She was also the first person he had ever confessed his part in it. Even Marcus had not known the secrets that Harvey had kept from their father about their mother.   
He faltered in his step toward her. He could see the empathy on her face. Her green eyes were deep and dark welling with tears at the sadness.  
He stepped forward this time and resumed his seat on the couch.  
"I told my dad that night. I got so disgusted at the pretense from my mother and Bobby that I bowed out and went to the gym to box my anger out."  
"Did it help?" Donna asked softly. Her voice was soft filled with curiosity and sadness about what Harvey had had to stomach from when he was eight years old until his parents' divorce. His estrangement from his mother, even now, still aching in his heart.  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that my father had come into the ring and dismissed my trainer and challenged me. He had told me that something was off with me. I jabbed with him and urged him to drop it, but he didn't. He just kept coming at me until I lost my temper and knocked him on his ass. I then confessed that mom had been doing Bobby behind his back. I accused him of being ignorant and I felt so guilty."  
Donna laid her hand on his forearm. She had no words. All she could do was to utter him a sympathetic look which even without words from her conveyed all her understanding.  
"Donna.." Harvey said.  
"You don't have to say anymore about anything tonight. You should really get some sleep. I'll catch a cab," Donna said quietly.   
"Don't go, please?," Harvey asked. His confession to another living soul about his mother's infidelities and the part he played was cathartic. He knew instinctively that Donna would never tell another human being of the details of his split with his mother and his fierce loyalty to his father.  
"Donna, my bed is clean and I just changed the sheets this morning. You can sleep in there and I will take Marcus' bed," Harvey suggested. He could not bear to have her go out by herself before dawn on a cold March morning.  
"Harvey, it's ok..."  
"No, Donna. I insist. If anything should happen to you, I don't know what I would do."  
Donna smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Ok. Thank you. Just for the record, it would take a lot more than a cold March morning in New York to see me off."  
Harvey smiled and then showed her to his bedroom.


	13. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Saturday morning after Harvey shows up with Scottie at Donna's show. She has since decided to go with him after the show and tell him of the proposition she has for him. He also has things to tell her. They have spent another platonic night in separate beds and still just trying to be friends and further know one another. However, it is hard for both of them. Donna finds her friend Samantha waiting for her when she arrives home.

The Boxer Guy  
Chapter 13

Later in the morning, Donna woke up. She woke with a start realizing that she was not in her own bed. She had slept so well that she had forgotten she was not at home. It shows how exhausted I was I didn’t remember falling asleep in Harvey’s bed. She looked around and ran a hand down the smooth warm down comforter liking Harvey’s bed. Only Harvey was missing. Have to stop thoughts like that. He is a friend…only. He’s a musician. You really don’t want to tread down that path again, do you?  
She whisked the bedclothes away and sat up putting her feet to the cold floor. Hardwood floors were beautiful but they were not real warm. She padded her way to the bathroom passing Harvey sleeping on the couch. She stopped for a minute to look at him. He looked so young like a boy. She had to resist the urge to kiss his forehead.   
Sighing and continuing her route to the bathroom, she was glad that Harvey said he always kept spare toothbrushes. She was so tired before going to bed she forgot to brush her teeth and was very happy when she entered the small yet clean and neat bathroom that there was a wrapped brand new toothbrush lying beside the sink. Harvey had sworn no one would miss it. Not even Marcus as Marcus’ toothbrush was with him in Boston.  
As she began her routine with the last thing brushing her teeth, Donna spotted Harvey enter the bathroom behind her dressed in his boxers and a gray T-shirt. His hair was all sticking straight up and his morning beard had come in full. She watched as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
“I forgot you were here,” Harvey yawned sleepily as he looked at her in the mirror.  
Donna stopped her fierce brushing and removed the toothbrush from her mouth long enough to say, “Great to know I made such an impression on your sleeping schedule. I guess you’re used to women, though?”   
He stepped closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. Not an unpleasurable feeling she thought.   
“Not women who sleep in my bed without me sharing it,” he whispered deeply behind her ear.   
Donna had removed the brush from her mouth once again. She stared at him in the mirror. His deep intense gaze caught her eyes in the reflection. She physically shivered from the heat of his breath. For just a moment she pictured him snaking his arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into her neck, and laying sweet soft kisses there.  
“Donna? Donna…” Harvey wondered softly and then more loudly which catapulted Donna back to reality.   
“Didn’t sleep well?”  
Her eyes popped open wide, startled, embarrassed because she felt he could read her thoughts. She spit into the sink hiding from his serious brown gaze for a moment.  
Turning back to him after she was finished, she quipped. “As a matter of fact, I slept great. I love your down comforter.”  
Harvey stepped back and scratched the back of his head.   
“Everyone does. But I have only shared it with you. You looked so cold last night at one point I didn’t mind letting you use it.”  
Donna was surprised at his statement. I’m the only one he ever let use it? What does that mean? She shook her head and waited in anticipation for Harvey to continue his story, but instead he signaled to her that he needed to use the facility.  
“Oh. Oh! Sorry. I’ll just scoot out of here so you can do your morning routine,” Donna said backing out the door and then closing it behind her. She was going to get dressed when another impulse took her.  
She knocked on the bathroom door and heard Harvey’s muffled “Yes?”  
“What makes that comforter so special that you’ve only ever shared it with me?”  
She heard him brush his teeth and then gargle.   
“Donna…”. His moan was muted by the solid presence of the door. She heard him dragging his feet around the small room.  
He then said, “Donna, I don’t want to talk about this now.”  
“Sure, you do or wouldn’t’ve said it to me,” Donna stated. She had come to stand in front of the door with her arms crossed intrigued by the mysteries that Harvey held.  
Harvey popped open the door and leaned out to meet her face. He stood so close to her she could smell the minty freshness of his breath.  
“Ok. If I tell you, will you let me take a shower?”  
Donna smiled. She debated whether to let him off that easy. This man had opened up to her earlier in the morning, so she could not understand why he was being so guarded now.   
“Sure. After you do, I will make us some coffee,” she remarked seeing his eyes light up when she mentioned coffee.  
“Ok. But you’ll have to go get it. We’re out last time I checked.”  
“You mean you have had a bottle of Macallan 18 just waiting for a special occasion to open it, but you forgot to buy coffee?”  
“Yes, that’s what I mean.”  
Donna stood there and bit her lip for a second while she pretended to ponder the situation.  
“Deal.”  
“The comforter is the one thing I took from home which my mother gave me. I have it on my bed because it reminds me of a more innocent time in my childhood before I knew who my mother really is.”  
Donna thought without saying how sweet that is. He is still a little boy in some ways. In many ways not. No wonder I wanted to throw my arms around him earlier. She examined her silently with her eyes and again sparks flew when she looked at him. If he weren’t a musician, I…”  
“Donna?” Harvey asked still hanging out from the bathroom door.  
“What?” She shook her head once again back to the present.  
“Coffee?” He said with an inquiring brow.  
“Oh, sure. Just let me get dressed first. I know where to get you the best coffee you’ve ever had.”  
Harvey shut the bathroom door and called to her. “You’d better after you made me tell you about my mother.”  
After Donna had left, Harvey had resumed shaving. While being careful not to nick himself, he thought momentarily how every member in his ex-band had facial hair of some kind. Even Travis had a goatee for a while. He only recently removed it. However, Harvey liked his face clean shaven. Most of the women he had slept with had always liked his beard. They said it fit because he was a rock musician. They also said they liked long hair, but I’m not going there either he thought.  
When he thought of the women in his life, his mind returned to his mother and Donna. He had never told a single soul about what his comforter meant to him. Although he had slept on the couch because Marcus’ bed was way too soft for him, he slept soundly. He was not too uncomfortable but he felt happy that he had company. He was glad that Donna decided to stay.  
He finished shaving and then padded back down the hall to his room and began to dress. As he picked out a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt and plain button down shirt, he thought of how he kind of wished Donna would stay here with him on a permanent basis. He felt she belonged here with him. I never felt this comfortable with any woman and I certainly would never have asked Scottie to move in with me. If Marcus is going to move back to Boston or live I NY with Katie soon, maybe I could ask Donna to move in with me. Just friends and working partners, of course. She’s made it clear that she doesn’t want me that way.  
“Harvey! Are you decent yet?” He heard Donna’s voice call as she came closer near the bedroom.  
“I’m dressed, but I’m not decent,” he bantered back.  
“I already knew that,” Donna sang as she came into the bedroom and spotted him just finishing buckling his belt.  
Harvey noted that Donna had Beanie on a leash on one hand and the cup holder of two coffees in the other.  
“You took Beanie with you?” Harvey asked.  
“Of course, poor baby was just itching to go outside. It’s beautiful. Not windy like March normally is…isn’t it Beanie boy,” Donna said crouching down and scratching behind the big dog’s ears.   
Harvey quickly took the cup holders of coffee before they would tip over and placed them on top of the chest of drawers.  
“So, which one is mine?”  
“They’re the same. Go ahead and try it. Black two sugars and a splash of vanilla,” Donna said.  
“That’s not how I usually take my coffee,” Harvey noted again.  
Donna rose and squinted at him. “Trust me,” she whispered.  
Harvey did and his eyes opened wide.   
“This is fantastic!”  
Donna bit her lip and turned around. “When will they learn?” She asked the heavens under her breath.  
Donna released Beanie from his leash and left the bedroom. So did Donna and Harvey as he handed her coffee.  
“I met that Travis guy you know,” Donna said as she plopped herself on the couch and Harvey walked to the kitchen area.  
“You did? When?”  
“A couple of weeks ago, he happens to be the new boyfriend of my friend Samantha Wheeler.”  
“That’s the blonde who was with him the day I laid the gauntlet down for the match.”  
“Yeah…about that match,” Donna remarked. “When is it?”  
“Next Saturday night. Why?” Harvey asked coming back to sit on the couch next to her.  
“I know you will probably win but I need to know if you wanted to accept my offer last night for Thomas Kessler to put us in the mainstream with a recording contract.”  
“I guess so,” Harvey hedged.  
“Why do you sound like you don’t really want to sing with me? I’m sure once we get going there’ll be room for your solo work if that’s the issue,” Donna said sipping her coffee and rising.  
“Where are you going?”   
“Don’t change the subject, Harvey. You know I have to leave sometime. I have rehearsal before another show at 7.”  
“Will Kessler be there?”  
“I’m not sure. Pierre says that he comes and goes whenever he pleases.”  
Harvey walked to the couch after roaming through his cabinets in search of something. He sat contemplating while he sipped his coffee. For some strange reason he was not sure whether he was uncomfortable with an agent that he would share with Donna as an “act” or was he just jealous in the event that this Kessler guy would be in Donna’s company after the show? Funny how he felt jealous and he had no reason to be so.  
“So, what’s this have to do with my fight next week with Travis?”  
“I don’t want to meet Kessler with my partner looking like pugilist instead of a musician.”  
Harvey smirked. “Donna…That’s not going to happen.”  
Donna raised her eyebrows in disbelief   
Harvey caught her side smile and her raised eyebrows and said, “What? You don’t think I can beat Travis the chump. I like how little faith you have in me. You saw me box, right?”  
“Yes, I have watched you, but I am not one to judge. I did see you get decked by your sparring partner though.”  
“I was distracted because I spotted you staring at me from that makeshift window through the blinds.”  
Donna rolled her eyes and thought how infantile men are. She came across the room, bent down, and kissed Harvey’s cheek. When she rose from her bent position, she saw the incredulous written all over his face. His eyes were a little sad.  
“You know I have to leave Harvey. I have rehearsal for tonight.”  
“Well?”  
“Don’t worry. I will be there cheering you on in the stands next Saturday.”  
Turning around with her bag in her hand, she continued on. “I’ll take a cab. Relax. I need you in tip top form tonight if you’re coming.”  
Harvey murmured a ‘see ya later’ and then invited Beanie to come onto the couch with him. He was surprised a bit by her kissing his cheek but then platonic friends do that, right? As he began to scratch behind the dog’s ears, he realized again that if he was going to be her music partner, he would really need to do something to quell the desire of making her more than just his “friend”.   
When Donna got out of the cab at her apartment, a very pissed Samantha Wheeler was standing outside the building’s door.  
“So where were you?”  
“Hello and what did you do with my friend Samantha?” Donna greeted climbing the stone steps slowly.  
“Donna, this is serious. Your boyfriend—”  
“He’s not my boyfriend.”  
“Well, singing partner or sometimes lover, whatever he is, challenged Travis to a boxing match next week. I want you to stop it.”  
“It’s not my place to stop it, Samantha. It isn’t yours either,” Donna said taking her key and putting it into the door. The door opened and then she looked at her watch. I better call Louis to check if and Sheila are in the middle of role playing foreplay.  
Samantha was vehemently rambling on about this upcoming match to which Donna caught only a few words while she listened for Louis to answer the phone.   
“Oh, Louis, it’s just me. I just wanted to make sure that I didn’t catch you in the middle of anything.”  
“No, I left Sheila’s and just got home. Why?”  
“Samantha…shh!” Donna admonished while she listened to what Louis was saying.  
Samantha’s face wore a scowl but she waited patiently for Donna to hang up.  
“You remember Samantha Wheeler?”  
“Yes, of course I do. Tall, blonde, statuesque. Is she down there with you?”  
“Yes, I wanted to ask her up because we are in the middle of a discussion.”  
“Sure. She can come up.”  
Donna hung up and told Samantha that Louis was not with Sheila and that if she could enjoy spending time with about seven cats then they could continue their discussion upstairs.  
Samantha smiled and followed Donna inside.


	14. The Boxer Guy - Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finds Donna facing Samantha discussing the upcoming boxing match between Travis and Harvey in front of Louis. Later that night she meets Thomas Kessler, big time producer, for the first time. Thomas has his own ideas of what type of business he wants to conduct after meeting and hearing Donna sing in close proximity.

The Boxer Guy   
Chapter 14

Donna breezed into the apartment with Samantha right behind her.   
“Nice to see you, Donna. Samantha nice to see you again,” Louis greeted rather abruptly.  
“Uh-oh, what’s wrong Louis?” Donna asked knowing by the abrupt greeting and scowl on his face that Sheila and he probably had a fight. “Sheila and you have a fight about Bruno, Mikado, and their kittens?”  
“Yes, of course! She still refusing me to have any cats when we get married,” Louis said angrily.  
Donna and Samantha just looked at one another silently.  
Samantha took a seat on the plush couch at Donna’s invitation and then offered to make some coffee or if she wanted something stronger that could be arranged as well.  
“No, I’m good. I just want to make sure that my boyfriend and your ‘friend’ don’t kill one another in the ring next Saturday night.” Samantha made air quotes when she said the word friend.  
Donna made a sound and then sat down after putting her bag in her bedroom.  
“They are both experienced boxers. I don’t think they actually want to kill one another.”  
“Are you coming?”  
“Yes. I promised Harvey. I would,” Donna said too fast.   
“You don’t really want to go, do you? I mean I promised Travis because he’s my boyfriend, but I really don’t want to see a needless fight.”  
“Samantha, I’m surprised. You box. I know that’s for workout purposes but I am sure there’s fair amount of liberating your aggressions in that exercise.”  
Samantha sat back and looked at Donna. She fiddled with her bun and pulled the band from her hair letting her long blonde tresses fall down onto her shoulders.  
“True. This is more than just aggressions. This seems to be a lifelong vendetta between them.”  
“I don’t know all of Harvey’s past with Travis but the part I do know it’s just not right what Travis did.”  
“The court case will prove who’s right.”  
“Who is Harvey using for the case?” Samantha asked.  
“His trainer, Mike Ross. It turns out he’s an attorney.”  
“Never would have guessed that."  
" Does Travis have an attorney?” Donna inquired.  
“No, he’s being his own attorney. He’s had enough pre law and it’s only a civil case.”  
“Harvey never mentioned that Travis had studied the law.”  
Samantha gave a little laugh and said, “I’m not surprised. He says that Harvey and he used to attend pre law at NYU together. They both obviously dropped out for musical reasons.”  
“Harvey never mentioned that either,” Donna said a bit annoyed and wondered why he had not mentioned it to her.   
“Compared to Travis, I’ve already passed the bar.”  
“I assume you didn’t tell him that,” Donna said tilting her head toward her friend.  
“No, absolutely not! I don’t want to end my relationship before it’s actually gotten off the ground,” Samantha said with big eyes.  
“If Travis or Harvey wanted to take the law seriously, I could help them,” Louis chimed in sitting next to Samantha on the couch but leaning back with his one arm over the back of it.  
Samantha, whose front was turned toward Donna, slid her eyes in the direction of Louis, silently saying that Travis did not need anybody’s help.  
“Hey Samantha, would you like a kitten?” Louis asked.  
Samantha turned around to look at Louis and said, “Maybe. I never had a pet before. Growing up in foster homes, there usually were too many kids and nothing else.”  
“Well, they are almost ready to leave their mother. As you can see they are moving around with their eyes open.”  
“I’ll let you know soon,” Samantha said smiling.   
Louis received a phone call. Retrieving his phone from his back pocket, he answered and walked to another part of the large apartment out of earshot from the two women.  
“You’re not really thinking of taking a kitten are you?” Donna asked incredulous.  
“Yes, I am. It will help if Travis decides to dump me. Besides I’ve never taken care of anything but myself for a long time. It might be nice to see if I’m capable.”  
Donna made a face and said, “Well, I already promised one to somebody else. She hasn’t gotten back to me yet whether she really wants to take one. I just don’t want Louis to get all upset about it or break up with his fiancée over it.”  
Samantha and Donna both laughed.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night at the The Bistro  
Donna did the same sets as she had the previous night, however, this time she had a visitor at her Open Piano Bar.   
Dressed in a strapless dark magenta gown with magenta sequins, Donna’s gown undulated of its own accord when it caught the light whenever Donna moved. The effect was not lost on Thomas Kessler, New York resident and music industry big time producer. He watched the sway of Donna’s hips as she came down the last level of the tiered dining room and walked across to the piano. He watched her every movement even as she sat down at the piano, put her large glass of water on the coaster sitting on top of the piano.  
“I’m surprised I have someone sitting down so fast after it just opened,” Donna quipped at the tall handsome stranger.   
“I understood this was a pretty popular place,” Thomas said flirting.  
“The Bistro? Yes, it is,” Donna said starting to play a few chords on the piano.   
“I meant your piano, specifically.”  
“Yes, I know you meant that,” Donna said smiling flirtatiously with a tilt of her head. Her focus pulled back to the piano keys and she just started to play a few chords. Nothing organized because this was where she took requests if anyone was in attendance.  
“Can I make a request?” Thomas asked. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a stark white shirt opened at the throat. He held a tumbler of some amber liquid in his hand and took a swig while he waited for Donna to inquire as to his request.  
“What do you want to hear?” She turned her head again and watched him.  
“What Are You Doing the Rest of Your Life? You do know that one, don’t you?”  
Donna laughed. “Who doesn’t know that standard is the question.”  
Thomas just smiled and rested his arms on the piano loving the vibration of Donna’s hitting the keys and reverberations of the hammers hitting the strings inside the piano.  
What are you doing the rest of your life?  
North and South and  
East and West of your life  
I have only one request of your life  
That you spend it all with me.  
Thomas closed his eyes while Donna sang. He did not interrupt her but let her sing.

All the seasons and the times of your days  
Are the nickels and the dimes of your days  
Let the reasons and the rhymes of your days  
All begin and end with me.  
He opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the beautiful redhead with the beautiful melodic second soprano voice. Her voice was full, and Thomas could hear how she instinctively drew on training for enunciation, diction, and dynamics. Thomas felt drawn to her. Donna’s charisma was daunting.  
I want to see your face in every kind of light  
In fields of gold and forests of the night  
And when you stand  
Before the candles on a cake  
Oh, let me be the one to hear  
The silent wish you make  
Thomas felt a presence sit next to him and he was brought back to the moment that he was not alone with her and that she was not just singing to him but seemed to be singing to someone close to her. He had seen her on Broadway many years ago on her debut, but he had not realized the impact of her ability to transport her audience.  
Those tomorrows waiting deep in your eyes  
In a world of love you keep in your eyes.  
I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes  
It may take a kiss or two.  
Through all of my life  
Summer, winter, spring and fall of my life  
All I ever will recall of my life  
Is all my life with you.

Thomas listened to Donna’s perfect finish at the end of the song. There was a silence immediately after while all who witnessed that performance plummeted back down to earth. There was loud applause from Thomas and the person who had taken a seat next to him.

“Thank you,” Donna said as she resumed playing chords from different melodies of songs. 

“No, thank you,” Thomas said. “You should make that song a regular one in your set.”

“I will probably incorporate it one of these nights.”

“You have certainly made me happy I made the trip here.”

Donna smiled as she focused on the keys at her fingertips. She then lifted her eyes, tilting her head and asked, “So, where are you from sailor?”

“Right here,” Thomas responded inching closer to her by rising and sliding his stool closer to the bench where Donna sat.

“Here?” Donna gave him a raised eyebrow in doubt.

Silent moments passed for a minute and then Donna’s eyebrows rose in realization.

“You’re Thomas Kessler, aren’t you?”

“In the flesh.”

“I must say you are not what I expected," Donna flirted.

Thomas slid onto the piano bench next Donna. She scooted a little bit away from him still playing a few chords. She then distracted him by announcing to the others that were sitting at the piano bar.

"Any other requests?" She looked furtively at Thomas. 

He caught her act and decided that he could wait if she wanted him to. One thing he knew she was gorgeous and sexy and she really had a charisma. He had to be careful if he wanted her to be his business because he certainly wanted her for more than just that on this small tete et tete they seemed to enjoying. Partner, though, I think we could dispense with him he thought.

"No requests?" Donna asked her small audience. "Going once...going twice...ok. I will be singing the next set shortly. Thank you."

Thomas had heard but he was not obeying her command. He needed to know her better. He wanted her. 

"Say after your last set, we have a quiet supper somewhere? I know a place where the food is good and the company exceptional," Thomas invited.

"Mr. Kessler...Thomas...I normally just take the leftovers from here. Bring them home in a paper bag and dine very well. We could just stay here and eat if you want? "

"My apartment is uptown. I have a great cook who can whip up anything better than they serve here. She's French."

Donna laughed. "Yes, now you sound more like what I expected," she smiled. 

She began playing As Time Goes By and humming softly. Continuing with the instrument only, she remarked looking at him sideways. 

"In this apartment of yours with the great cook is this where we are going to discuss business and the deal that you wish to negotiate?"

"Yes," Thomas said matter-of-factly. He smiled at her.

"Ok. I get off at two," Donna answered. "Understand. This is strictly a business dinner."

Thomas smiled and said, "I will meet you right back here at two."

Donna then said, "Unless you want to be part of Act 2, I think it's time you resumed your table."

"Gladly. I can't wait."

Thomas did not take his eyes from her as he walked back to his table to enjoy the second act.

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Donna's second set went as well or better than her first. Thomas Kessler was as good as his word and met her at her piano. He sat on the bench while she took a few more sips of her water drinking it down until there was nothing left. She found Thomas to be a stunning specimen of a man. As she had mentioned to him, he was not what she expect. He was tall with curly dark brown hair. Broad shouldered and very tall, she felt like a short person when standing next to him. Although he was a few inches taller than her five foot nine inch frame, she did not feel threatened by his height. In fact there was something about him that made her feel safe and easy.  
Thomas was still applauding alone when the house lights finally brightened.  
"I have to say you are everything that Pierre said you were. Even more."  
"I don't like to disappoint," Donna said. "Give me a few minutes to change and I will meet you back here and then we can leave."  
Pierre, the maitre'd and the one responsible for Thomas' being there, walked down the tiered dining room and met Thomas by the piano.  
"Thomas? I see you're interested in our singer here. I also hear that you wish to speak with her partner who was here on her debut."  
"Pierre. I've known you a long time, and you have never steered me wrong. However, Donna is phenomenal. I think she's great all by herself. I think our negotiations might must just mean taking Donna as a one girl act."  
Pierre nodded and said, "Whatever you think best. Be careful how you negotiate. She seems very loyal to Harvey and may prove more difficult to let him go and work alone."  
Thomas held out his hand and said, "We'll see about that. Thank you for the warning, though. I will keep updated on the negotiations."  
Pierre then stepped away as he saw Donna emerge from the back dressed in her black denim jeans, white oversized sweater and casual brown boots. Her makeup was still in tact, but she looked like a diva on a day off. One that still needed to do her face for her audience but was confident enough to pull off the casual look.  
"Ready to go?" Donna asked as she stepped up to him and looked up into his eyes which were a light blue. "You are one tall man, Mr. Kessler."  
"Thomas. Good or bad being tall?"   
"In your case, it fits." She smiled at him. There was no way she was revealing to him how secure his height made her fell. He took her bag from her. He escorted her to the tiered dining room steps allowing her to ascend first. He seems harmless enough, but I have to remember this is business only. Harvey's and my future depend on it she thought.   
She looked back once at Thomas and then turning around felt his hand on the small of her back giving her security that he had her back as she took the first tiered step.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story. My writing focus has been pulled elsewhere for a little bit, but I promise to try more frequent updates. Thank you for the kudos! So appreciated. Thank you Carol157!


End file.
